The Catalyst
by Synese Noreen
Summary: —Midgard ha sido destruida. Todos los que amas están muertos— dijo, observándola. Si ella estaba viva era porque él fue demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir. Movieverse/comicverse. Loki/Darcy, Thor/Sif.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Thor no es mío, blabla, todos los derechos a Marvel y Disney, por si se ponen quisquillosos.

**Collab w/:** Linnet Lovelace.

**B.S.O recomendada: **Missing – Evanescence.

* * *

**0: PREFACIO**

_''I breathe deep and cry out,_  
_'Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?"'_

_La bruma, la bruma, la bruma en todas partes, rodeándola… Tirando de ella; la envolvía, ¡joder! Y el fulgor del fuego, tan cerca que podría tocarlo. Pero había **hielo**, se estaba congelando._

_(¡Vive!)_

_Jane, cogiéndola de la mano, la suya desintegrándose entre los dedos, y en el suelo las cenizas, junto al cuerpo roto de Selvig._

—_¡Jane, Erik!— los gritos le destruyeron los tímpanos y las cuerdas vocales parecieron anudárseles en la garganta._

_Todo lo que amas…_

_Todos a lo que amas están **muertos**. _

_(Pero tú te quedarás)_

No era más que un cuerpo pequeño, insignificante (y algo desmadejado) en aquella inmensa cama; la piel pálida contra las sábanas oscuras le daba un toque enfermizo, pero no dejaba de ser hermosa. Aún así, al borde de la muerte, traspasando el límite de la vida, podría ser una diosa. Varias cicatrices le cruzaban los brazos y el rostro.

_Baker olfateó su pierna y comenzó a ladrarle, primero como advertencia, pero luego con desesperación._

_Lo habían dejado, habían corrido y lo habían dejado solo, indefenso. Como a ella. Jane, su mejor amiga —su casi hermana—, la había dejado. Y el Dr. Selvig se había convertido en cenizas sangrantes con solo pestañar._

_Darcy quería desaparecer también, como ellos. Con ellos._

''_Por favor, por favor, por favor… mátame''_

_Ni siquiera tenía la voz necesaria, el coraje para gritar. Baker desapareció sin darse cuenta, el viento se llevó las estalactitas cual copos de nieve. Todo lo que amaba se estaba desvaneciendo, tal como aquella voz rezaba en su cabeza. Y ella no podría hacer nada por ellos, nunca. Estaban muertos._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?_

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, bañando su rostro. Los labios temblaron levemente, y luego todo su cuerpo comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, hasta que su boca rompió el sello inexistente que la acallaba. La luz dorada sobre la pared, que marcaba su impulso vital, se alborotó. Su espalda se arqueó un par de veces —_los ojos cerrados y sin haber recuperado la conciencia,_ las manos se cerraron en puños y un grito inteligible se le escapó furiosamente de la garganta.

Todo Asgard lo oyó.

* * *

Bueno, aquí otra vez, ahora en una colaboración con mi bff de todo el universo, L.L. Este si será un fic, y espero que sea bien recibido. Bah, eso queda a su criterio, pero la verdad que la idea esta hacía tiempo me rondaba por la mente (unos gifs en deviantart me dejaron de piedra) y me hace mucha ilu :3 Eso es todo por ahora, ¡los rewiews dirán si se merece seguir!

• Synese.


	2. C1: Safe & Sound

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es mío, blabla, todos los derechos a Marvel y Disney, por si se ponen quisquillosos.

**Collab w/:** Linnet Lovelace.

**B.S.O recomendada:** Safe & Sound – Taylor Swift.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: SAFE AND SOUND.**

_''When all those shadows almost killed your light,_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone,_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.''_

—Lady Lewis, las sanadoras os lavarán y pondrán decente, el Rey ha solicitado verla tan pronto como despertara— el hombre, que parecía un guardia, le habló con voz fría y distante, parecía un robot. Darcy lo miró desorientada, apenas abría los ojos que ya estaban hostigándola. Tuvo ganas de meterse bajo las sábanas y fingir que no estaba ahí, como hacía cuando niña. Desgraciadamente, dudaba que las mujeres hicieran la vista gorda y se fueran. El hombre le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir, como evaluándola. No, esa mujercita no podría ser peligrosa.

En cuanto el guardia se fue, las sanadoras se le acercaron y con mucho cuidado la hicieron poner de pie. La llevaron al cuarto del baño y allí las criadas la desnudaron, tomando precauciones para no asustarla (era probable que siguiera en estado de shock) y de no lastimarla. Darcy no hizo ningún comentario, ni siquiera cuando la metieron en la tina y el agua estaba tan caliente que le ardieron las heridas. La frotaron hasta sacarle toda la piel muerta, le limpiaron debajo de las uñas y se las cortaron, le lavaron el cabello hasta que le quedó estupendo.

Darcy no sabía quien era ese Rey, pero la gente que tenía a su servicio era eficiente. Y desconocida.

No podía precisar donde estaba, las cosas eran tan… distintas. Parecía un set de televisión. Los techos altos, las paredes con labrados, escalinatas con gruesas alfombras rojas cayendo… todo era hermoso, pero no era su casa. ¿Estaría Jane, allí? ¿Con Selvig? ¿Y Baker? De verdad esperaba que hubiesen salvado a Baker de esa máquina oxidada escupe fuego. Se pondría de malas con el gilipollas al que se lo dio si lo había abandonado por ahí.

Cuando Darcy estuvo limpia como patena le pusieron ungüento en las heridas, la vendaron allí donde no se veía, la vistieron y le arreglaron el cabello. El vestido era algo estrafalario, más que raro. En el siglo XXI nadie usaba vestido. Darce las miró inquisitiva, pero ninguna de las cinco mujeres dijo palabra alguna. Las cosas cada vez estaban más raras. En otros momentos no pararía de hacer preguntas, pero no tenia fuerzas para hablar.

La escoltaron, las tres sanadoras y dos guardias, hasta la llamada ''Sala del Trono''. Parecía una prisionera, o un criminal. Darcy se preguntó si era alguna de las dos.

Las puertas doradas se abrieron silenciosamente y una de las mujeres la llamó a un lado.

—No irrite al Rey. No le haga preguntas— le alzó el mentón con la mano —Escúcheme, señorita. Ponga atención. No se mueva, ni siquiera se inmute si Él no se lo ordena. Y sobretodo, no olvide la reverencia— luego de esto, le dio un empujoncito en la espalda para que se pusiera derecha y los guardias la instaron a caminar.

La sala del Trono era gigante, pero Darcy no había estado en ninguna otra como para comparar. Todo era dorado, desde los altos techos, hasta el trono, que descansaba al final de las escaleras. Allí, sentado, había un hombre. El Rey, presumiblemente. Su tez era blanca, y la enmarcaba un casco con dos grandes cuernos. Parecía aburrido, pero luego de examinarla unos minutos se atrevió a sonreír. Tenía unos ojos electrizantes. La joven no tendría que haberse esforzado mucho para hacer una broma, pero tenía la mente en blanco. Un chasquido la hizo voltear, los guardias ya no estaban allí. Darcy miró a su alrededor, perdida.

—Acércate— dijo, poniéndose en pie. Ella obedeció lentamente, y lo vio enarcar una ceja. Darcy se estrujó los sesos pensando en que había dicho la mujer antes y pretendió una reverencia, como en algún momento había visto en una película que echaban por la televisión. Fue un intento torpe, pero pareció convencerlo. Bajó las escaleras y la rodeó. _Quizá en su otra vida era buitre. _Oh si, no había perdido el toque. Un poco más y hasta podría bromear. Finalmente se paró frente a ella.

—Han hecho un buen trabajo, las sanadoras. Bienvenida a Asgard, Lady Lewis. Este será su hogar de ahora en más— dijo, e hizo un ademán de volver al trono. Darcy lo miró con los ojos descolocados. ¿Asgard? ¿Hogar? ¿Asgard no era el Reino de Thor? ¿Dónde estaba? Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Instintivamente lo cogió del brazo y el le dedicó una mirada sorprendida. —¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado con la tierra? ¿Dónde está Thor?— agregó, con voz dubitativa. Nunca había tratado con un Rey, era todo demasiado surrealista. Había un deje de desesperación en sus ojos. Si encontraba a Thor sabría donde estaba Jane.

El gesto del hombre se crispó y sacudió el brazo para que lo soltara. Siempre tenían que preguntar por su estúpido hermano. Miró a Darcy con desprecio y siguió su camino al trono, sin responder. Darcy repitió el movimiento y las preguntas, desobedeciendo las recomendaciones. —¿Dónde están? Por favor, ¡¿Dónde están todos?— gritó. El hombre gruñó y se revolvió con tanta fuerza que Darcy cayó sobre sus rodillas, confundida. Sentía el pecho agitarse, un horrible presentimiento la llenaba. Aire, necesitaba aire.

—Donde está mi hermano me importa más bien poco, Lady Lewis. Y la tierra…— carraspeó y se sentó, repatingándose. —Midgard ha sido destruida. Todos los que amas están muertos— su voz era fría y no expresaba ningún sentimiento. Darcy lo miró, esperando carcajadas o alguna pista de que estaba bromeando. Alzó la cabeza —¿Quién eres?— balbuceó.

—Estás hablando con Loki, Rey regente de Asgard— dijo en tono orgulloso. —Y tu salvador— agregó, casi confidencialmente. Hasta ese momento Darcy había soportado, pero sin pensarlo más, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Una tontería, ya que las puertas no se abrieron, sino que tuvo que tirar de ellas hasta que una de las hojas se moviera un poco. En cuanto hubo espacio suficiente, se marchó corriendo, mientras el hombre gritaba a sus espaldas.

* * *

**Y aquí**, finalmente, el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Muchas gracias por los rewiews pechochos, seguid así 3

• Synese.


	3. C2: In the End

**Disclaimer: **Thor no es mío, blabla, todos los derechos a Marvel y Disney, por si se ponen quisquillosos.

**Collab w/:** Linnet Lovelace.

**B.S.O recomendada: **In the End - Linkin Park.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: IN THE END.**

_''I'm surprised it got so (far).  
_

_Things aren't the way they were before, _

_you wouldn't even recognize me anymore__''_

_I._

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Todo su mundo, su vida, su pasado, se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya no quedaba nada. Sólo los recuerdos que guardaba su memoria, allá en un remoto rincón de su cerebro. Ahora deseaba no haber vivido jamás ninguno de ellos, así sería más simple, ya que no los echaría de menos... a nada ni a nadie.

Se dio media vuelta y echó a correr, tratando de volver a la habitación en la que había despertado. Pudo escuchar que él gritaba algo a sus espaldas, pero no eran más que palabras ininteligibles que se perdían tras ella. Sentía como las piernas le temblaban, fallarían en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas lentamente, su vista se empañaba. En vano trataba de reprimirlas. Ella siempre había sido una chica fuerte, pero esto... esto era demasiado. Sus ojos se desbordaron, y una tras otra las lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas.

Intentó abrir la primera puerta que vio, pero estaba cerrada. "Rayos", pensó. Volvió a tratar con la segunda, pero no se parecía en nada a la habitación que buscaba. Siguió andando, frustrada, dolida, aún llorando y temblando. Tenía un aspecto tan demacrado que podría matar del susto a cualquiera que la viera en ese estado de shock. Sin rodeos, abrió con las últimas energías que le quedaban la tercera puerta, "la vencida".

Efectivamente, era su cuarto. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se desplomó sobre el suelo. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin importarle el ruido que sus sollozos podrían causar. Lloraba, lloraba sin pausa, no podía detenerse. Esas crueles palabras resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Se sentía devastada. Hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y abrazó sus piernas. Trataba de contener su cuerpo, porque se sentía como si fuera a romperse en mil pedazos.

En ese mismo instante, alguien carraspeó suavemente para llamar su atención. Había alguien más en la habitación aparte de ella. ¿Quién sería? ¿Con quién tendría que lidiar ahora?

Alzó la vista y encontró, frente a ella, a una elegante mujer, con el cabello meticulosamente recogido. Llevaba un espléndido vestido blanco con detalles dorados, que le proferían un aspecto deslumbrante. Poseía un semblante áureo y distinguinguido, y parecía tener brillo propio. Nunca había visto un vestido como aquel, ni siquiera en la alfombra roja de los Oscars.

—Supongo, que ya has conocido al Rey, ¿verdad?— inquirió dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. Por el tono de su voz, parecía saber perfectamente que el estado en el que ella se encontraba había sido producido por su conversación con Loki. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Darcy dudó al principio, pero sabía que de todas formas no iba a poder levantarse sola, de modo que aceptó la ayuda. La mujer la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la cama, donde se sentó a su lado. Le dio un pañuelo delicado, blanco, finamente bordado, que daba pena estropear. De todas formas, lo usó.

—Si, por desgracia— respondió una vez que se recompuso.

—Bueno, él no esta acostumbrado a tratar con gente como tú— le echó una mirada un tanto displicente. —Tendrás que acostumbrarte a Asgard, esto no se asemeja en nada a Midgard... o a lo que era— "Ya veo" pensó sonriendo para sus adentros "pero es un lío de locos de todas formas".

—Oh, no me he presentado aún, soy Frigga, esposa de Odín, madre de Thor y Loki—soltó de repente, con orgullo, muy pagada si misma. Primero, un Rey con casco de cuernos, y ahora una mezcla entre Miss Universo y Reina Isabel. ¿La invitaría a tomar el té? Poseía un tono de voz tan optimista que le desagradaba. Con el estado de ánimo que traía, pocas ganas tenían de escucharla, y no aguantaría mucho más.

—Soy Darcy, Licenciada de Ciencias Políticas e hija de mi madre— daba igual si estaba terminando su carrera. La Universidad no existía, por lo que no podría finalizarla, así que la daba por concluida. Se puso de pie, y trató de quitarse las basuritas que le habían puesto en el cabello para sostenerlo. Y... ¡Oh! ¿Dónde estaban sus anteojos? Seguramente, con su despistada mente, los habría perdido, pero dudaba que existieran oftalmólogos en Asgard, así que debería desistir por el momento.

—Interesante...—respondió siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada. —Bueno, Darcy, entiendo que esto debe ser complicado para ti, pero debes pensar que en la vida, siempre hay nuevos comienzos. Bueno, sus vidas como mortales siempre han estado destinadas a ser... finitas, pero tu has tenido la dicha de sobrevivir al desastre, deberías...

— ¿... alegrarme? Eso es lo que dice, ¿que debería alegrarme por haber sobrevivido a la mayor destrucción de la tierra, en miles de millones de años? ¡He perdido TODO!- sin darse cuenta, su tono iba subiendo cada vez más.- ¡FAMILIA, AMIGOS, TRABAJO, MI MUNDO ENTERO! USTEDES, MALDITOS VEJETES INMORTALES QUE LES IMPORTA UN BLEDO LA VIDA DE LOS POBRES INFELICES DE LOS "MIDGARDIANOS", ¡NOS NOMBRAS COMO SI FUERAMOS UNA ESPECIE SUBDESARROLLADA! ¡PUES A LA MIERDA TU, VIEJA ESTIRADA, AQUEL REY CORNUDO, MI OH, SALVADOR, Y TODO ESTE PUTO MUNDO SUPERIOR!

Frigga estaba inmóvil en la cama viendo como Darcy estallaba, sin poder contradecirle nada. Había venido para calmarla, luego de la fría charla con Loki, para hacerla sentir en su casa, y solo había logrado hacerla explotar. Se puso de pie y apoyó una mano en su hombro. —Oh, pobrecilla, lo siento tanto...— comenzó.

—¡NO, NO ME TOQUES! NO QUIERO NADA DE USTEDES, NADA DE SU LASTIMA— se quitó la mano de la mujer de encima con un ademán. Estaba completamente despeinada, roja como un tomate a causa de los nervios, el enojo, la exasperación, necesitaba sacar afuera todo eso, o la acabaría pudriendo por dentro. Comenzó a romper el vestido que le habían dado, por muy bonito que fuere, para lograr quitárselo. Pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes aún, ni siquiera para ello. Aún seguía lastimada, magullada, herida. Tanto física, como emocionalmente. — NADA, Y SI REALMENTE QUIEREN HACERME UN FAVOR, MÁTENME, ¡NO QUIERO VIVIR ASÍ! NO QUIERO VIVIR SOLA— ahora su tono de voz iba descendiendo lentamente, hasta casi trasformarse en un susurro. Cayó sobre el piso, con la mirada distante y perdida. Frigga la observaba horrorizada, no sabía como actuar.- No quiero vivir sola- repetía- no quiero, no quiero vivir sola, no, no quiero vivir, no quiero, no quiero vivir...más.

Ahora se sentía desgraciada, el ser más desgraciado y penoso del universo. Sentía como si una parte de ella, estuviera muerta. Un momento, ¿Una sola? No, cientos de partes de ella se habían ido, con todas esas cosas y personas que amaba, que no volvería a ver jamás. Sentía una puntada en el corazón, ahora, sin familia, amigos ¿Quién la querría? ¿Quién se preocuparía por verla reír, por sacarle una sonrisa? La vida, en momentos como este, se transformaba en el peor castigo. Siempre pensó que sería genial sobrevivir a algo excitante, y contarlo a las generaciones futuras, pero ahora, ¿qué? había sobrevivido, sí, pero no había ninguna generación futura. La humanidad, entera, se había desvanecido. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Todo parecía una vil pesadilla, de esas que te hacen despertar por la madrugada con sudor en la frente y agitación en el pecho. Pero ella había visto a Thor, y él era real. Esta gente, que era como él también lo era. En toda su perspectiva de que su existencia era una mierda un plan surgió en su mente. Un plan A y uno B. El plan A constaría de buscar y encontrar a Thor, quien estaría con Jane, que habría sobrevivido como ella. Ellos le dirían que habían salvado a mucha gente en la tierra, y que con mucho esfuerzo y años de tiempo, todo sería como antes. Y el plan B, por si el anterior fracasaba, intentaría quitarse la vida y acabar con toda esa estupidez de una vez. Si nadie debería haber sobrevivido, pues ella no se quedaría atrás para aguantar todo sola.

_II._

Caminaba tímidamente por el pasillo. Cuando por fin encontró la puerta tras la cual se encontrarían los aposentos de Thor, se detuvo en seco. Era un momento decisivo. Ahora sabría si al menos Jane estaba viva. Y aunque no lo estuviese, al menos el dios le inspiraba confianza. Una vez ella lo había dejado inconsciente, le había tomado una foto para facebook, e incluso habían desayunado juntos, allá en la tierra. La gente en Asgard era extraña y la trataban diferente solo por ser humana. Pasaban a su lado con la nariz para arriba, y la miraban con superioridad. El Rey había demostrado ser un insensible, y su madre, la tal Frigga, si bien tenía buenas intenciones, necesitaba que alguien le impartiera un curso sobre como tratar con jóvenes que habían perdido su mundo entero.

Respiró profundo y llenándose de valor tocó la puerta. A continuación, una sensación de esperanza mezclada con incertidumbre la invadió y le hizo dar un vuelco en el estómago.

—Adelante— le respondió una voz masculina amargamente. Tomo con decisión el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Sentado sobre un sillón se encontraba el dios, con la cabeza entre las manos y todo, absolutamente todo a su al rededor, destrozado. Muebles, cortinas, plantas, jarrones, estatuillas, copas, todo tipo de objetos de mobiliario y decoración habían sido ferozmente destruidos. La cama se había salvado por poco, tenía pinta de haber sido atacada y las sábanas estaban rotas y revueltas. A su lado, estaba Myeuh-muh, su martillo. Se atrevió a dar un paso y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—¿Thor..?— inquirió avanzando a penas unos pasos más. Él levanto la cabeza y la miró. Tenía la mirada triste y perdida y lucía demacrado, incluso siendo un dios. Parecía haber perdido parte de su brillo. Ahora mismo se preguntaba quien estaba mejor de los dos. Parecía que en lugar de buscar respuestas, encontraría consuelo

Thor observó a Darcy unos momentos y luego volvió a apartar la mirada, a dejarla perdida entre los cristales rotos y las cortinas desgarradas. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad cuando, finalmente, le contestó: —Lady Darcy...— no era para nada el tipo de saludo que le daría si estuvieran en la tierra... ¿era ese el problema? ¿Midg... la tierra? No tenía por que tomárselo tan a la tremenda, él era Asgardiano, y estaba Jane, ella debía ser la consolada, no el Dios del Trueno. Verlo allí, tan (roto, roto, roto) afectado era extraño. —¿Que os trae por aquí, Lady Darcy?—

"Lady Darcy", esperaba que el no se volviera loco también. —Venía a… En realidad, me preguntaba... Quería saber...— trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas. Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí. Si, estaba buscando a Jane, pero a menos que hubieran tenido una noche locamente apasionada, no encontraba otra explicación lógica. Era obvio, ella no estaba allí, no por cómo pintaban las cosas. Así, que optó por reformular su pregunta. —¿Qué sucedió, Thor? Sé que sabes algo, vamos no soy una niña pequeña. No soy tan frágil, puedo afrontar la verdad, dime, por favor. Tú debes ser sincero conmigo. Desperté sola, sin Jane, sin Erik, sin Baler, sin mi vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me trajo aquí?— por la expresión de su rostro, no esperaba tantas preguntas, y posiblemente, no tuviera la respuesta a todas.

Las preguntas cayeron sobre el como un chorro de agua fría. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Quién más qué el querría saber qué había ocurrido y por qué? Las manos se le crisparon en puños y por un momento se sintió violento, habían mandado esa mujer a revolcarse en su sufrimiento... no. Era Darcy, la amiga de Jane, la midgardiana sin malas intenciones, no podía hacerle daño. Apretó la mandíbula. —Midgard se ha ido. Para siempre— y junto con ella, una parte de él. —Eso es todo lo que sé, y menos de lo que quisiera— sentenció, esperando que se sintiera satisfecha. La compañía no le agradaba, no ahora. Y sentía unas ganas enormes de abatir algo con el Mjölnir, de descargar toda su ira. De solo pensar en Jane, su Jane, pálida y sin vida...

Sintió la necesidad de sentarse en el piso, pues no soportaría mucho de pie. Quería ser fuerte, siempre había sido fuerte. Solía saber cómo reírse de las cosas malas de la vida, cómo superar tranquilamente las adversidades, cómo solucionar los problemas y olvidar las tristezas. Pero esta situación se le iba de las manos. ¿En qué mente cabría la posibilidad de sobrevivir a la destrucción total del planta, solo? ¡Nadie podría estar preparado para eso! —Entonces, es cierto. No queda nada...— murmuró mientras retorcía la punta de su cabello. —Pero, ¡es imposible! ¿Cómo puede el mundo desaparecer en un instante? ¿Cómo?— vamos, él era un dios, tras ese joven rostro tallado por los ángeles, se escondía un hombre con mil años, si no se quedaba corta. Debía saber más cosas que ella. Debía tener respuestas.

—No ha desaparecido, ¡ingenua midgardiana!— rugió. No tenía nada en contra de Darcy, pero eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas. Se puso de pie y la tomó de un brazo, sin controlar su fuerza. ¿Quería ver Midgard? Le mostraría Midgard. Caminó hasta el balcón de la habitación y abrió las puertas de un golpe, empujándola hacia afuera. Darcy sintió vértigo. La empujaría, seguro, como había hecho con todo en el cuarto, la empujaría y acabaría con su sufrimiento; rezaba por que así lo hiciera. El brazo musculoso del dios señaló hacia el Bifröst, minúsculo desde el palacio. —Allí, conectada con el puente arco iris, sigue tu tierra. Pero no es más que escombros, polvo y humareda. No queda nada, no queda nadie— la voz le tembló al decir esto último, y miró a Darcy a los ojos, pretendiendo que entendiera aquel mensaje oculto. Suavizó su agarre al darse cuenta que le estaba dejando marcas y le frotó el brazo suavemente, casi consolándola.

—Nada, Darce— remarcó, utilizando por primera vez su nombre de pila, sin acompañarlo con algún distintivo. Cuando dos personas tienen el corazón hecho pedazos, lo que menos importa es la formalidad.

Mientras miraba a los ojos al dios, podía sentir como el sufrimiento era mutuo. El doloroso sentimiento de una pérdida irremplazable. Sus ojos se empañaron, desvió la mirada y se quedó observando el Bifröst. Aquello que alguna vez le pareció imposible, ahora no era más que su realidad. Ahora, en ese balcón, con todo Asgard frente a sus ojos, cayó en la cuenta por primera vez de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Ya lo estaba asimilando, de a poco.

—Tú te sientes destrozado porque perdiste a tu chica— dijo al fin —ero al menos conservas tu vida, tus amigos, tu familia, tu hogar y tu reino. Yo lo he perdido absolutamente todo— las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras observaba fijamente el cielo, tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se sentía rota y vacía por dentro. Por momentos se desestabilizaba, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse. Ella, una joven alegre y extremadamente sociable no había nacido para estar sola, no tenía alma de ermitaño. Thor sintió pena por Darcy. Si, era un fastidio lidiar con ella en un momento como ese. Pero a fin de cuentas era cierto, ella era más desgraciada que él.

Thor le secó las lágrimas de los ojos con el dedo pulgar y le acarició la mejilla. Se sentía culpable por haberla tratado así, como una bestia, pero es que no se podía controlar en esas circunstancias. —Darcy, estoy aquí— murmuró, mientras la atraía contra él para abrazarla. No dejaría que nada le pasase, se lo debía a Jane. Si Loki hubiese sido el damnificado, ella lo hubiese ayudado. Que él aceptase que se ocupara de él era un asunto totalmente distinto.

Sentía el cuerpo de la chica temblar por los sollozos y las lágrimas humedeciéndole el cuello. Le acarició la espalda de forma tranquilizadora. Darcy lo apretó contra si misma, descargando la angustia y la impotencia que sentía dentro suyo, que no la dejaba respirar. En cualquier otro momento se hubiese cuestionado el estar abrazando de esa manera a un dios nórdico en busca de consuelo, pero la racionalidad no estaba a la orden del día.

Se sentía bien descargar todos los tormentos, que de lo contrario la pudrirían por dentro. Lloró hasta que sus ojos estuvieron secos, y no pudieron dar ni una lágrima más, aunque su rostro estaba completamente húmedo.  
Sintió el ruido de un portazo. Alguien debía de haber abierto la puerta con tanta delicadeza que ni siquiera se había percibido. Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron una figura sonriente, que llevaba una magnífica capa verde. Se encontraba ahora en el centro de la habitación y los observaba expectante, con su penetrante mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Darcy; era Loki.

* * *

Y he aquí otra humilde entrega del fic, elaborada con mucho delirio y dedicación. Así como hemos disfrutado escribiéndolo, espero que lo hagan leyéndolo . Y si les parece que vale la pena, dejen un Review, que por el momento es gratis.

{**#**} _Linnet._


	4. C3: Yesterday

**Disclaimer**: Thor no es mío, blabla, todos los derechos a Marvel y Disney, por si se ponen quisquillosos.

**Collab** **w/**: Linnet Lovelace.

**B**.**S**.**O recomendada**: Yesterday - The Beatles.

* * *

__**CAPÍTULO 3: YESTERDAY.**

_''Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away..._

_ Now it looks as though they're here to stay''_

—¡Qué conmovedor!— musitó juntando ruidosamente sus manos. Luego volvió a hacerlas a un lado. —Veo que encontró consuelo, Lady Darcy— alzó una ceja y luego paso la mirada hacia Thor. —Hermano, ¿Tan rápido has encontrado un reemplazo?— inquirió malicioso. Nunca entendería qué haría que todos fueran siempre con él. Pero ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? ¿Por qué? Él la había salvado, no su estúpido hermano. Pero era Thor, y todos siempre lo preferían a él. Ese hecho lo llenaba de ira.

Darcy trató de secarse las lágrimas y entrecerró los ojos. —Pártele la cabeza con tu Myeuh-muh— susurró para sus adentros. Posiblemente el dios no la habría escuchado siquiera, pero deseaba que hiciera algo. En lugar de eso, dio un paso al frente y se puso delante de ella.

—Ya basta, Loki. ¿Por qué lo haces? Tú sabes que está dolida— le respondió a su hermano. Sabía perfectamente que quería enfurecerlo, pero no le daría el gusto. Y menos frente a Darcy; lo último que la pobre chica tenía que presenciar, era una pelea entre ellos dos.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. —No sé que sea lo que se te ofrezca, pero la próxima vez, toca la puerta— amenazó Thor. Loki estalló a carcajadas.

—Querido hermano, que no se te olvide que yo soy tu Rey, y debes obedecerme y respetarme— Thor lo miraba con incredulidad. Él era el dios del Trueno, ¡él era quien debía ser el legítimo Rey! - Sin embargo, dejé de lado mis ocupaciones reales y vine a ver cómo estabas... ¿y así me respondes? —Loki buscó las siguientes palabras minuciosamente— Lo siento, la próxima vez no interrumpiré su intimidad...

¿Intimidad? Darcy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sabía que esas palabras crueles habían herido a Thor. Todos sabían que se había entregado a Jane, y ahora que ella no estaba, él estaba destruido. Y bueno, sí estaba buenísimo, pero aún así ella jamás haría nada, porque no traicionaría a su mejor amiga. —¡Que demoni...!— comenzó pero el dios no la dejó continuar. —Tienes razón, hermano. Siento haber hablado de esa forma. Si me disculpan, quiero estar solo— bajó la cabeza y Loki sonrió con autosuficiencia. Sabía que su hermano, su rey, planeaba lastimarlo. Pero él ya no quería enfrentarse con nadie. En otro momento lo hubiese hecho, pero ahora ya no. Quería estar lo más sereno posible. Todo lo que deseaba ahora era romper unas cuantas cosas con su martillo y descargar su ira.

—Bueno, supongo que entonces nos veremos en la comida— Thor hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el Rey, y este dio media vuelta y se marchó. Darcy había estado callada, no se le había permitido hablar. Pero ese sátrapa no se saldría con la suya. Ahora tendría que escucharla. Miró a Thor que se sentaba de nuevo con la cabeza entre sus manos y sin despedirse, salió de la habitación.

—Pues ahora tendrá que escuchar a la midgardiana— murmuró entre dientes. Recogió él incómodo vestido como pudo y comenzó a andar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Tenía que alcanzarlo, pues debía escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que decir. Las mujeres del palacio la miraban despectivamente y se apartaban del camino. A Darcy le importaba un comino cuan Rey fuera, podía ser el soberano de Asgard, pero no de ella. Ella no le pertenecía y se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para tratarlo como a un igual.

—¡Loki! -gritó. —¡Detente!— el dios iba unos pasos delante de ella. Tenía un caminar elegante y avasallador. Su gloriosa capa ondeaba tras él. Se dio vuelta y esperó a que ella se acercara, con la cabeza en alto. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Todos estaban ávidos de ver que sucedía. Al parecer, los chismes en Asgard no eran diferentes a los de la Tierra.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, Milady?— dijo en voz baja, para que sólo ella lo oyera. No podía permitir que lo hiciera parecer débil ante sus súbditos. Él era su Rey, y debía ser respetado. Esa mortal estaba siendo demasiado irrespetuosa.

—Quiero hablar seriamente contigo— respondió cruzándose de brazos. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza, ya que él era considerablemente más alto que ella. Darcy era una mujer valiente, y no temía hacerle frente a alguien como él. Además, ¿Qué podría hacerle en público? Loki bajo la mirada y curvó lentamente la comisura de sus labios.

—Entonces...— susurró con esa vos tan atrayente y aterciopelada, que por momentos sentía que la hipnotizaba. - tendremos que hacerlo en privado.- le acarició la mejilla y volteó, siguiendo su rumbo. Sabía lo impetuosa que podía resultar esa chiquilla, y no quería quedar en evidencia en público. Unos segundos después, Darcy reaccionó y fue tras él. Si, la tenía justo dónde quería, esas cosas nunca le fallaban. Poseía las armas justas para dominar a la gente.

* * *

**Perdón**, perdón, mil perdones por la tardanza. Es una capítulo cortito, por lo que os prometemos que si llegan rewiews bonitos, actualizamos a mitad de semanas. ¡Gracias por leer! ^^

• Synese & Linnet.


	5. C4: Playing God

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es mío, blabla, todos los derechos a Marvel y Disney, por si se ponen quisquillosos.

**Collab w/:** Linnet Lovelace.

**B.S.O recomendada:** Playing God – Paramore.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: PLAYING GOD.**

''_I can't make my own decisions_

_or make any with precision._

_Well maybe you should tie me up,_

_so I don't go where you don't want me.''_

Darcy lo siguió hasta... ¿la biblioteca? Definitivamente. Hubiese esperado que fuese la sala del trono, allí era demasiado íntimo, no había nadie. No estuvo segura de que le gustara eso. Loki la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta tras de si, para luego quitarse el casco y ponerlo sobre una mesa. Toda la habitación estaba decorada en tonos dorados, negros y verdes, hasta los lomos de los libros correspondían a esa gama. Había muchísimos tomos sobre ciencia, y Darcy pensó con tristeza que Jane amaría estar allí. No en esa situación, claro. La sala era esplendorosa, pero estaba descuidada. Una fina capa de polvo cubría todo, parecía que a los habitantes de Asgard no les importaba mucho la lectura.

Se había quedado inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando oyó carraspear detrás de ella. —Tengo asuntos que atender, Mi Lady, así que sería una buena idea que... hablara— hizo un ademán con la mano como gesto de impaciencia. Darcy se mordió el labio inferior. No podía permitirse ser una damisela en peligro, pero tampoco le gustaban las confrontaciones. No era cuestión de elección, sino de orgullo. No podía mostrar debilidad enfrente del Rey, no de ese rey en particular. Tragó saliva y...

— ¿Quién lo hizo?— preguntó, bruscamente. Él sabría a que se refería. Si creía que iba a cruzarse de brazos y tirarse a retozar de la vida en Asgard, o lamentarse por su suerte sin pedir explicaciones, se equivocaba. Necesitaba llegar al fondo de eso.

— Lady Lewis... ¿ése su apellido, verdad?— trató de desviar la conversación pero la chica lo miraba fijamente, con ojos penetrantes. Parecía decidida a conocer la verdad. —Aún no lo sabemos, yo ya le dije todo lo que tenía que saber. Su mundo ya no existe. Y déjeme explicarle, que no es el único allá afuera. Créame, hay infinidad cosas, tantas que usted jamás podría llegar imaginar. — respondió mientras quitaba un libro de la biblioteca. Sopló la tierra que tenía encima y el polvo hizo toser a Darcy. Haciéndose el distraído, comenzó a ojearlo.

Asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta, seguramente sabían todo de ella, hasta el número de seguridad social. Era imposible que no lo supieran, eran más avanzados que ellos en tecnología, y tenían un puente que los conducía a otros mundos, cuando la tierra estaba totalmente fuera de eso. — ¿No lo saben?— Darcy se sintió furiosa. Además de darle largas, ¡se ponía a ojear ese libraco como si fuera lo más interesante del universo! —Claro que saben, en especial tú, cerdo mezquino— dijo, con rabia. No sabía como debía tratarlo, y la ira no hacía más que nublarla. Le arrancó el libro de las manos y lo tiró a un lado, buscando de todas maneras sacarle ese gesto de ''estoy en el Caribe mientras los demás se revuelven en el infierno'' que traía.

Frunció el ceño enfurecido. ¡Qué maleducada e irreverente!— ¡Eres una insolente!— bramó con rabia. — ¡Y aún si supiera que ha pasado, no te lo diría, puesto que no te incumbe!— gruñía mientras se acercaba a ella. Lo sacaba de quicio. Nunca nadie lo había tratado así, pero ella le pisoteaba la cabeza. Y Loki había jurado que nunca más estaría por debajo de nadie.

Se encontraron sus miradas llenas de cólera. Sus ojos, azules e intensos, brillaban con desafío. Estaba comenzando a odiarla. Odiarla porque no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse. — Y si no tiene más que inútiles e infantiles insultos, le ruego que no me haga perder el tiempo, milady — le susurró al oído luego de un silencio incómodo.

Darcy retrocedió unos pasos, francamente asustada, pero complacida de haberle arrancado una reacción. Al oírlo le hirvió la sangre — ¡Lo sabe, lo sabe!— gritó, y su mano trató de alcanzar la cara del dios para darle un puñetazo. Darcy nunca había fallado un golpe, pero Loki era ágil y la atrapó antes de siquiera rozarlo. Salvarla había sido un error. Pensaba que una midgardiana sería más sumisa y complaciente, que comprendería que ella era una simple hormiga y él la bota que la aplastaría si le placía.

Había sido terriblemente estúpido, se había dejado llevar por sus ojos bonitos, por verla entre escombros, totalmente destruida. Había flaqueado ante ella y ante el deseo de probarle a su hermano cuan frágiles eran los humanos y que inútil era el sin sus poderes, aunque conservase las buenas intenciones. Aquella joven sería un recordatorio constante de Jane y Midgard, su amado planeta, dos cosas ya inexistentes, pero ahora era también una molestia. Tendría que haberla dejado agonizando, como la encontró.

Le retorció el puño casi sin darse cuenta, hasta que una queja débil salió de sus labios — ¡Suéltame!—

Soltó su mano con desprecio y fuerza. Pudo ver cómo hacía una mueca de dolor mientras frotaba la otra mano sobre su muñeca para mitigar el dolor. Avanzó hacía ella, buscaba intimidarla. Parecía un pequeño ratoncillo, atrapado entre las garras de un hambriento gato. Sonreía con malicia. Cada paso que avanzaba, Darcy lo retrocedía. Ella volteó bruscamente, buscando un escape, pero Loki estaba ahí parado detrás de ella. Volteó de nuevo, como estaba antes, pero él seguía ahí. Había más de uno. Estaba aterrorizada. ¿Cómo era posible? Ahora, la rodeaban. Siguió retrocediendo, hasta que se topó con la pared. Sintió como si estuviera húmeda, mojada. Cuando vio sus manos, estaban manchadas de sangre. No entendía nada. Era como encontrarse en una pesadilla. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse. Entonces, en el piso aparecieron todo tipo de insectos, ni siquiera eran de la tierra, pero eran mucho más asquerosos. Sintió que iba a desmayarse, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus piernas le fallaron... pero dos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, rodeándola. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los electrizantes ojos del dios. Todo había desaparecido. — Darcy, lo siento...— dijo, pronunciando por primera vez su nombre, a secas. Sabía que se había pasado con el reciente espectáculo, pero ella se le estaba yendo de sus manos. De todas formas, se sentía arrepentido. No se suponía que ella iba a ser una enemiga. Sabía que además era frágil a comparación suya, y se encontraban en desigualdad de condiciones. —... escúchame, —prosiguió con su atrayente voz— no lo entenderías. Prometo contártelo algún día. —

Darcy lo miró casi con repugnancia, él conocía esa mirada. ¿Por qué? A Thor lo miraban con devoción, aún cuando era un irresponsable vanidoso que se creía más inteligente que el propio Odín. Hasta se había disculpado, y aún así lo observaba como si fuera un monstruo. —Lo único que entiendo es que preferiría estar muerta a estar aquí. Me ocultas la verdad por que te crees muy superior, con tu cetro y tu casco y tu capa de Rey—dijo, revolviéndose hasta que la soltó. Le dio un golpe en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder. —Mátame. ¡No quiero esta vida!—

— ¡Yo te salvé para que vivas, no tiraré eso a la basura! ¡Eres una desagradecida!— la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró hasta uno de los grandes ventanales, desde los que se veía toda la cuidad. Le recordó a lo que había hecho Thor antes y se preguntó por un instante si sería de familia. — Este, es mi Reino, ¿ves? Yo te traje aquí, te salvé para que vivieras como los dioses. ¡MIRA! Observa lo que te rodea. Te doy todo, para que tengas una mejor vida ¿y tú la menosprecias?— Levantó levemente su brazo y la obligó a mirarlo de frente. — Pues ahora, tendrás que vivir, aunque no lo quieras, pues no te daré el gusto de salirte con la tuya, ni siquiera con tu propia muerte. — Era una mujer imposible, pensó. Uno la salva un día y al otro, le pide que la mate. No le daría el gusto. Ahora, disfrutaría con su sufrimiento, con su impotencia.

Darcy lo miró con rabia, sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. — ¡No puedes decidir sobre mi vida!— vociferó. Quería que todos los condenados ''asgardianos'' la oyeran. — ¡Me suicidaré, me tiraré del balcón si es necesario, pero no me obligarás a estar sola! ¡No me importa tu estúpido complejo de salvador y no conozco tus motivos para esto, pero verás como me salgo con la mía, por más Rey que seas!— pasó saliva, estaba segura que podrían oírla a un kilómetro de distancia, pero dudaba que alguien viniera por ella. Apretó los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran, no le daría el gusto de demostrarle sufrimiento, como acababa de decir. Lo odiaba, ni siquiera lo conocía y lo odiaba con todas su fuerzas. Por salvarle la vida sin motivos, por obligarla a vivir, por mentirle en la cara, por tratar de esa manera a Thor, por Jane, por Erik, por su familia, por parecer el culpable de todo aunque no lo fuera... —Maldito bastardo— susurró por lo bajo, un pensamiento dicho en voz alta.

Un maldito bastardo... así que eso era para ella. — ¡Eres una mortal idiota y retorcida!— gritó. Ella creía que podía gritarle en la cara gratuitamente... pues se equivocaba. — Vete, no quiero volver a ver tu cara por aquí... al menos hasta que te calmes y tengas algo importante que decir... y si vuelves a insultarme, — hizo una pausa. — lo lamentarás. — la amenazó apuntando su cara con el cetro.

Darcy lo miró atemorizada. Estaba chiflado, ¿Cómo un hombre cómo él podía ser Rey? Su bipolaridad era insoportable, y su temperamento más aún. Físicamente tan atractivo y sugestivo, y sin embargo por dentro estaba podrido. Instintivamente alzó las manos. Loki la examinó con la mirada y lentamente bajó el cetro. Luego de unos segundos, volteó y se quedó observando a través de la ventana su glorioso reino. Tras advertir que ella aún seguía allí, inmóvil, lo golpeó contra el suelo. Se produjo un fuerte estruendo y unas cuantas chispas azuladas, con aspecto mortífero salieron de él. — ¡Vete!—gruñó ferozmente. Durante la última charla con él, Darcy se había ido corriendo y llorando, pero esta vez, su retirada sería más digna. Contuvo con fuerzas las lágrimas, apretó la mandíbula y caminó rumbo a la puerta con la cabeza en alto. Cuando la abrió, dos guardias la esperaban para escoltarla. El detalle no le sorprendía en nada.

* * *

**Aquí** otra vez, ¡lo prometido es deuda! Bueno, el capítulo anterior fue corto, pero realmente esperamos que este compense la espera ^^ Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por los rewiews, gracias a _Lucy, Rochy y Susan_ (también llamadas las tres mosqueteras, ¡sois incondicionales, chicas!), _Moonlight, Remy y Sachi_. Pedimos disculpas si es que a veces se nos olvida responder, os juro que estamos del insti al ordenador escribiendo y nos olvidamos de todo.

_**(SÚPER-DÚPER) **_**IMPORTANTE**:

Hemos adjuntado una aclaración (un summary extendido) al inicio del Prefacio. Si las cosas no han quedado muy claras sobre la línea de tiempo, os rogamos que lo leaís —también hemos corregido de errores COLOSALES.

Eso es todo, folks. ¡Hasta la próxima _weekend_!

• **Synese** & **Linnet**.


	6. C5: Paradise City

**Disclaimer: **Thor no es mío, blabla, todos los derechos a Marvel y Disney, por si se ponen quisquillosos.

**Collab w/:** Linnet Lovelace.

**B.S.O recomendada: **Paradise City - Guns N' Roses

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: PARADISE CITY.**

_''Take me down to the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_{...}_

_Take me home (__Oh, won't you please take me home)''_

Sif recorrió el palacio fastidiada. Con Loki en el poder y Thor deprimido no había mucho por hacer. Por su parte, los Tres Guerreros, o más bien los Tres Vagos, no hacían más que.. bueno, no hacían nada. El único que realmente se dedicaba a una causa era Volstagg, y era a comer. "Hombres, siempre tan inútiles" pensó.  
Se dirigió a unas de las puertas para salir a los jardines. Quizás encontraría algo interesante que hacer... también podría matar el tiempo entrenando al aire libre. Su mente seguía divagando, hasta que divisó a lo lejos una desconocida figura femenina sentada en la fuente, curiosamente custodiada por dos guardias. Su curiosidad aumentó y no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse a ella. Pasó por enfrente de los guardias y se paró justo detrás de ella, esperando que volteara para poder verle el rostro. No parecía haberla visto antes por allí.

Darcy escuchó los pasos de alguien al acercarse. Apretó los ojos, y respiró profundo. ¿Otra vez estaba atormentándola? ¿Acaso no había dicho que no la quería ver más? Se sintió confundida, Loki y todo a su al rededor le causaba malestar. Él podría haber sido mucho más amable y considerado con ella... no era que le molestase ni nada por el estilo, pero en el fondo, deseaba que así hubiera sido. Pero las cosas nunca eran fáciles en la vida real, y cada vez lo entendía mejor. Suspiró y contó hasta tres antes de voltear. 1... 2... 3... Pero no era él el que estaba allí, de pie, sino una joven de su edad, de cabello negro y largo, recogido en una cola de caballo. Tenía una expresión severa y desafiante, aunque sus ojos la miraban con optimismo. La chica sonrió levemente y su rosto se ablandó.

Sif la observó de arriba a abajo. No siempre se encontraban muchas novedades en Asgard, y aunque la chica se suponía que venia de Midgard, no tenía una pinta demasiado... "peculiar". Claro, destacaban las cicatrices que tenía en los brazos y en la cara, pero le daban un aspecto más salvaje, más guerrero. Le gustaba. No parecía muy remilgada, y sería agradable tener alguien con quien charlar.

No era muy buena iniciando conversaciones, lo suyo era más corporal. —Perdona, ¿Tú eres...?— era una pregunta estúpida, todo el mundo sabía quien era, quizá no por nombre, pero la reconocían. Loki salvando a una midgardiana y no usándola para sus horribles y malévolos fines... Increíble.

—Darcy... la nueva cautiva de Asgard como puedes notar —bromeó—¿Y tú? —esa chica le llamaba la mucho atención, a pesar de que tenía la impresión de haberla visto antes. ¿Quién sería? Y.. un segundo, ¿Por qué ella no tenía que usar un ridículo vestido?

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no le cerraba. Para nada. Desde que tenía memoria (y eso era desde mucho tiempo), si Loki hacia algo bueno por alguien... Le olía mal. La situación, no la muchacha. "Darcy" olía más que bien.  
Se llevó el puño al pecho y se inclinó levemente. —Lady Sif, guerrera de Asgard— sonrió pagada de si misma, ese no era un título para que ostentara cualquier mujer. Sin pedir permiso se sentó junto a ella.

Una guerrera... eso sí que sonaba bien. Incluso la chica parecía muy orgullosa del título que portaba. Por un momento, pudo imaginarse con una espada luchando contra algún bicho raro, de esos que tenían por allí, en Asgard, venciendo valiente y triunfal. Sus cabellos ensortijados al viento y... no, eso no iba con ella. Darcy era un poco patosa, y nunca podría haber matado ni siquiera a una mosca. Al menos no sin su Taser. Ella era una chica intelectual, de esas que van con anteojos, un libro bajo el brazo y su ipod en el bolsillo. Cómo echaba de menos esa realidad... esos recuerdos se iban esfumando y ahora no eran más que el sueño borroso de anoche.

Volvió a despejar su mente con mucho esfuerzo, no quería sumirse en la depresión de nuevo. No ahora que había encontrado a alguien que parecía ser agradable—Y bien, ¿qué hacen aquí para pasar el rato? —preguntó.

Sif la miró curiosa. Tenía que ser bastante duro que te apartaran de todas tus cosas y tus personas... Tendría que inventárselo un tema de conversación si de verdad quería mantenerla con los pies en Asgard. Por suerte, la chica habló antes. —Eh, bueno... Yo paso mi tiempo chocando aceros, eso me divierte. Pero no se si te iría a ti— los ojos le brillaron con excitación pensando que podría compartir intereses con alguien. —Fandral suele mirarse al espejo todo el rato, Hogun se entrena en ataques sin armas y Volgstagg se prepara para cuando comer bestialmente pueda considerarse ofensivo— soltó una risa. —¿Conoces el palacio?— iba a preguntarle que hacían más allá del puente arco iris, pero su tacto le sugirió que no. Fingiría que era una invitada de uno de los nueve reinos a la que aburría demasiado su hogar.

Escuchó fascinada la descripción de Sif. Ese mundo era tan , armas, luchas, damas, sirvientes, poderes sobrenaturales, un puente arco iris, realeza... todo allí estaba fuera de lo que ella consideraba normal. Se sentía fuera de contexto. Nunca hubiera imaginado cosas así. Si hubiera estado visitando Asgard en otra circunstancia, posiblemente se hubiera detenido a escribir sobre ellos y su peculiar cultura. Pero no en ese momento. Por primera vez, cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en un mundo de dioses. Espléndido, dorado, refulgente, inmaculado, extravagante y glorioso.

— He visto algo, además de mi cuarto y el de Thor —la joven levantó una ceja extrañada ante la mención del dios. Darcy se encogió de hombros—Oh, y el Rey me ha llevado a la sala del trono y a la bilioteca—"aunque no he tenido una buena experiencia allí" le hubiera gustado agregar, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Sif la miró extrañada. Su cuarto y... ¿El de Thor? Eso era apresurado y raro. ¿Sería la mortal de la que estaba prendado? No... Su nombre no era Darcy, estaba casi segura de que que empezaba con J. Aunque, a quien engañaba, no había prestado mucha atención con respecto a eso. Y el Rey mostrándole los cuartos... No tenía aspecto de cortesana, para nada. Se puso de pie de un salto y dio una palmada. —¿Quieres un tour? Soy una excelente guía turística, más si se trata de espacios abiertos. Y podrías conocer a los Tres Guerreros, son excelentes, te gustaran— le tendió el brazo para que lo tomara.

—¿Los tres guerreros?- preguntó sorprendida y un poco asustada. Si no les caía bien a esos tipos, ¿Que podrían hacerle? Entonces pensó en ser precavida y andar con cuidado. —Solo si tú te haces cargo de mi seguridad, no suelo tratar con guerreros asgardianos y no quiero terminar sin una parte de mi cuerpo, menos aún teniendo en cuenta mi tamaño —bromeó. Su altura no la ayudaba mucho. Tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar por el jardín. Era tan hermoso, todo estaba prolijamente cortado, de formas extrañas y atractivas. Los colores de las flores eran hipnotizantes, la dejaban maravillada. La hacían recordar al Palacio de Versalles, de la película de Maria Antonieta, que tanto le gustaba mirar.

Sif negó con la cabeza, divertida —Oh no, ellos son... adorables— a su manera, añadió en su mente. Fandral era sobretodo adorable cuando le preguntaba a las doncellas si querían ''lustrar su sable'' y Volstagg cuando se tragaba una ternera entera. Hogun... bueno, Hogun no hacía preguntas y tampoco le gustaba contestarlas. Era el más callado de los tres y a quien acudía Sif si lo que quería era silencio.

Caminaron entre los rosales y le explicó la historia de algunas plantas. Ya, no lo de la semillita, sino más bien: ''Este rosal tiene mil años, la Reina Frigga en persona lo plantó cuando nació su primogénito'' y ''El Padre de Todos ama este viejo manzano. Nadie sabe su edad, pero sin embargo sigue aquí, fuerte e imponente...''

Darcy escuchaba atentamente las descripciones de Sif. Mil años, y para ellos era completamente normal seguir en pie. Por un momento pensó en Jane y Thor, y la proximidad de edad entre las conejitas Playboy y Hugh Hefner a comparación de ellos.

—Oye, eres buena en esto del turismo. Cuando estaba en la escuela se me ocurrió estudiarlo, quería ser azafata...— se quedó pensativa por un momento. Sif ni siquiera entendería a qué se refería— No tenía la altura suficiente.— conluyó con un dejo de frustración. Ambas rieron. Le agradaba esa chica, no se parecía en nada a las demás asgardianas. Era callada, pero perspicaz. Tenía sentido del humor y no le daba vueltas a las cosas. Ella hablaba mucho más en comparación. Aunque claro, luego de no tener la posibilidad de hablar con alguien cuerdo luego de unos días, ¿Quién no le daría rienda suelta al habla?— Aunque cuando tenía 5 años quería ser veterinaria. Terminé decidiendome por estudiar Ciencias Políticas. ¿Tienen Universidades por aquí?— perguntó curiosa. Ella había comenzado a relatar toda su existencia vocacional, una cosa absolutamente normal para los midgardianos, ¿pero acaso existirían allí? No se dedicarían a sentarse a comer banquetes y ver crecer árboles por milenios, ¿o si?

Sif la miró extrañada. ¿Universidades? Negó con la cabeza, y sonrió. —Nuestros institutos no necesitan de perfeccionadores. Puedes elegir una educación básica o una abocada a ciertas ramas. Yo, para ser una guerrera, fui enviada con las Valquirias, las diosas guerreras. Ellas también son las encargadas de elegir a los guerreros muertos en batalla para llevarlos al Valhalla— comentó, mientras caminaba. Claro que no había ido por propia decisión, sino por sus padres. Ahora, mirando atrás, se los agradecía. —Los nobles, como el príncipe Thor y el Rey Loki— prácticamente escupió este último nombre —tuvieron un maestre que los enseñaba. En la tierra les dirían ''institutrices'', supongo— arriesgó. Sus recuerdos de la tierra eran viejos, hacía mucho que no iba por allí. Mil años, más o menos.

Ahora si que sería raro acostumbrarse a eso. Ella no era noble ni guerrera. ¿Qué sería de su vida?—Oh, Dios, tengo que encontrar un empleo— murmuró con pesadumbre— No tienen un parlamento aquí, ¿o si? — Sif arqueó las cejas, parecía no entenderla.— Cierto, monarquía absoluta. Qué lástima, podría haber servido para algo... —Es que no sería una mantenida toda su corta y pobre existencia allí, ¿verdad? Comenzaba a pensar que para ellos no era más que una mascota, un cobayo, de esos que suelen morir luego de tres años como mucho. Había tenido uno cuando era pequeña. Lindos, pequeños, pero no duraban. Y en comparación su eterna y gloriosa vida, ella no era más que un ser descartable. Que amargas eran las cosas; apuesto a que para ellos 70 años pasaban tan rápido como un fin de semana antes de exámenes para ella.

La guerrera se rió —Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Eres una invitada real— dijo, frotándole el brazo de forma reconfortante. Se le olvidó decir que bajo el reinado de Loki nada es por casualidad, y probablemente tuviera un As bajo la manga para ella. Claro, la muchacha no sabía de la aprensión que causaba Loki en la gente, especialmente en Sif. Volgstagg opinaba que eran realmente injustos y que la gente no se moría por dar segundas oportunidades, pero los demás se mostraban reacios. —Aunque si quieres ser útil, podrías hablarle al Rey y hacerle saber de tus conocimientos. Podrías llegar a ser consejera, y cuando Odín despierte, tendrías un lugar junto al Padre de Todos— quizá la chica tuviera suerte.

Una carcajada se escapó de entre sus labios. ¿El Rey? ¡El Rey le pegaría una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarla al mundo de otra mitología! Al Olimpo o al Cielo, quizás.—El Rey me mandaría a fregar platos, no le caigo muy bien— No era una persona demasiado razonable, ya lo había comprobado antes. Y, quitando a Sif que parecía bastante independiente, parecían tener una sociedad un tanto misógina. De alguna forma, parecían estancados en el tiempo. Aunque después de todo, para ellos pasaba demasiado lento como para que se dieran cuenta.— Suena demasiado escalador, pero después de todo, quiero sentirme útil.— admitió.— El Padre de Todos... su dios supremo. Dios, no te imaginas lo que me cuesta pensar que todo esto es real, cuando en la Tie.. Midgard, no son más que cuentos.— Quizás Sif nunca lograría entender del todo lo que Darcy exponía. Nunca había sido demasiado religiosa, pero ahora sabía que todos ellos eran seres superiores, y existían realmente. Antes le hubiera parecido descabellado, pero eso no sucedería jamás. "Es un hecho Darcy", se repetía, "Esta es tu vida ahora".

—No te preocupes. A Loki nadie le gusta. Y a nadie le gusta Loki— se le escapó. No podía evitarlo, el mismo sabía que ella lo detestaba y no le interesaba. —Bueno, eso... Olvídalo— tendría que ser más cuidadosa. No temía lo que el ''Rey'' podría hacerle o las represalias que podía tomar, pero tampoco le apetecía fomentar una rebelión en la que una midgardiana pudiera resultar herida. Mejor no meterle cosas en la que cabeza que, si no sabía callárselas, podrían perjudicarla.

—Sé de lo que hablas. En tu tierra hemos sido relegados a mitos y leyendas. No los culpo, son una civilización bastante cerrada de mente para ciertas cosas. Consideran que matar haciéndole honor a un trozo de tela con colores es un acto patriótico pero no toleran la idea de vida fuera de sus límites— se encogió de hombros. Ella también era una guerrera. Luchaba por Asgard, pero no era violenta sin razones. Prefería la paz.

— ¿Así que un tipo difícil, eh?—Loki era difícil y todos los sinónimos posibles para la palabra. Además de autoritario, bipolar e intrincado. Continuaron atravesando un sendero rodeado de arbustos con formas asbstractas, cuidadosamente recortadas, que las conducía de nuevo hacia adentro. Habían recorrido más de lo que pensaba. El Palacio era inmenso, y no conocía muchos, pero apostaría a que era más grande que el Palacio de Invierno de Rusia, o la Ciudad Prohibida de China.

—Eramos.. solíamos ser una civilización—corrigió amargamente. De todas formas, si bien algunos solo eran movidos por la razón y la ciencia, existían bastantes que creían devotamente en sus cultos. Cerca de la puerta, notó extrañada que había dos grandes esculturas, inmóviles. Parecían gárgolas. Una vez que estuvieron cerca, se dio cuenta de que eran guardias. Diablos, su vista miope no estaba mejorando por encontrarse en Asgard, al parecer.

—Bastante. Pero Thor lo adora...— Sif soltó un suspiro algo incómodo, y se dirigían a los portones cuando estos se abrieron de golpe y tres personas salieron, riéndose. El vozarrón de Volstagg era inconfundible. Los tres guerreros sonrieron al ver a Sif y Fandral se aproximó rápidamente. Seguramente era por Darcy, el rubio era bastante predecible. Sif rodó los ojos cuando este tomó a la chica por la mano y depositó un beso en ella. Estrategia de conquista en 3, 2, 1...

—Así que, ¿la nueva huésped de Asgard? He oído que tu tierra ha sido destruida, si quieres continuar la raza...— Sif abrió los ojos, no se esperaba que dijera tamaña brutalidad. Volstagg casi se atraganta con la costilla de cerdo que estaba devorando e irrumpió en carcajadas. Hogun miró a Darcy —Perdone señorita, Fandral perdió el sentido del tacto hace milenios. Darcy no pudo evitar ruborizarse al principio. Creía que no existían los caballeros en Asgard, menos luego de la forma en la que el Rey la había tratado. Pero de pronto escuchó algo que la dejó fuera de lugar. Se quedó con la boca abierta, atónita. Debía ser un chiste. Aún esperaba que alguien se riera y le dijera: ¡Punk'd! Y que todo aquello era una broma. Sin embargo, el rubio parecía aún muy firme respecto a lo que ofrecía. Mierda, las proposiciones de sexo allí eran más explícitas y directas de lo que imaginaba. Por un momento tuvo ganas de propinarle un puñetazo, pero hubiese sido una lástima estropear su rostro. Por suerte, uno de los otros se disculpó por él.

Sif quería estrangularlo, realmente. Podía ver en la cara de Darcy que la broma la había dejado desencajada, como si no entendiese si le estaban tomando el pelo o metiéndole el dedo en la llaga. ¡Y el muy animal le guiñaba un ojo! Antes que pudiera decir algo, Fandral giró hacia ella —Ibamos al campo de prácticas. ¿Nos siguen, señoritas?

No tenía palabras para responder, pero asintió con la cabeza y Sif la condujo tomándola del brazo.

* * *

**No saben** lo felices que nos han puesto con los reviews. Pero ya saben, como les sucede a ustedes, ¡nunca es suficiente! Últimamente escribimos en cualquier lado, sobre todo en el insti. Así que para cuando desaprobemos matemáticas, ya sabremos a qué se debe. Pero parece una adicción, no podemos dejarlo. Así que esperamos que lo disfruten y que les guste, realmente nos la pasamos bien escribiéndolo. ¡Hasta la semana que viene y cof-review-cof! Los amamos 3

•** Linnet.**


	7. C6: Howl

**Disclaimer: **Thor no es mío, blabla, todos los derechos a Marvel y Disney, por si se ponen quisquillosos.

**Collab w/:** Linnet Lovelace.

**B.S.O recomendada: **Howl - Florence and The Machine.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: HOWL.**

_''If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free.''_

Loki se encaminó hacia la habitación de su hermano. Con la entrometida midgardiana en el medio, su conversación se había visto obligatoriamente interrumpida. Esta vez, decidió golpear la puerta, así el deprimido príncipe ya no tendría objeciones respecto a su falta de educación. Si no quería que lo molestaran tendría que colgar un cartel en la puerta que dijera: ¡Cuidado! Pequeña princesa descansando. Después de todo, ¿qué sabía que estaba demasiado inmerso en su hoyo de tristeza como para hablar? No era su asunto.

—Adelante— oyó la voz provenir desde dentro, sin muchos ánimos. Loki abrió la puerta y entró. Se encontraba en la misma posición que lo había dejado, con un rictus de dolor en el rostro. Thor alzó la vista y le dirigió una mirada llena de furia. Ya esperaba el tan usual ''¿Qué quieres, Loki?'', pero antes de darle tiempo a decirlo, se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro. —Hermano— comenzó, con voz conciliadora. —Sé que no quieres mi compañía en estos momentos, pero me temo que no puedes seguir en este estado mucho más…— murmuró, lleno de preocupación.

Thor trató de cambiar el semblante, de verdad trató, pero no pudo. Su hermano nunca había estado enamorado, su único amor eran las bromas y trucos que les jugaba a los demás. Tenía que entenderlo, sin embargo. Era su hermano y probablemente el único que realmente se preocupaba por él, después de Frigga. Suspiró, fatigado —¿Qué propones que haga?— dijo cortante. —¿Embriagarme y buscar alguna cortesana para que me distraiga? No lo creo, querido Loki. Mi pesar es más del que te puedas imaginar—

—Madre está terriblemente afligida. Contigo así y Padre en el sueño de Odín, se siente perdida. Yo, con mis obligaciones, no puedo prestarle la atención que se merece— hizo una pausa y continuó. —Tienes amigos con los que embriagarte, y yo, en tu lugar, no me conformaría con una simple cortesana cuando hay una guerrera asgardiana deseosa de caer en mis brazos— enarcó una ceja, sugestivamente. Thor parecía saber a quien se refería, lo cual era una suerte, por que temía tener que explicarle con lujos de detalles. Su pobre mortal se había ido, no había manera de recuperarla. La profunda depresión del dios del Trueno se estaba volviendo en su contra también, tener a su hermano confiado y sonriente a su lado era una estrategia que le sumaría muchos puntos entre la gente. Y más aún si el era el causante de la felicidad del primogénito Odinson, el que llevó a la unión a una gran pareja. Loki no era un cotilla, pero cualquiera que pusiera la suficiente atención (y él era ese tipo) se daría cuenta de los sentimientos de Lady Sif hacia Thor. Él había sido su compañero en todo, ¿por qué no en el matrimonio?

El rubio negó con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente —No creo que mi querida amiga, Lady Sif, tenga esos sentimientos. Loki, bien tú sabes que ella ama el acero, y probablemente se haya jurado a el— contraer nupcias la apartaría del campo de batalla y volvería a ser una simple niña rica con un hogar que cuidar y niños que traer al mundo. Dudaba que esperara ese futuro para ella.

—Hermano, tu nunca has sido capaz de percibir esas cosas que están ocultas a simple vista— le indicó, lo que causó que Thor por primera vez, sonriera de verdad. Loki siempre había sido más veloz, inteligente, y astuto de los dos. Eran diferentes como el sol y la noche. Lo pensó un segundo, lo consideró inclusive, pero… ¡maldita sea! No podía traicionar el recuerdo de Jane, que aún se mantenía viva en su memoria. A pesar de todo, Loki tenía razón. No podía vivir encerrando buscando consuelo en objetos rotos y noches de insomnio. Su familia, sus amigos y su reino esperaban por él.

No, su reino no. El reino de Loki, de su hermano.

Thor carraspeó y cambió de tema. —¿Han descubierto que sucedió en Midgard? ¿Hubo… sobrevivientes?— preguntó, inseguro. Aunque su Jane no lo hubiese hecho, no significaba que otros no.

Loki suspiró —Los gigantes de hielo, me temo. Sus ansias de venganza se han multiplicado y ahora se extiende más allá de las fronteras. Ellos sabían, Thor— se pausó dramáticamente —No fue casualidad. Iban a por ti, hermano— se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro —Tengo mucho por hacer. ¿Entiendes por qué te necesito conmigo? Los asgardianos no pueden saberlo aún, sería un caos. Tenemos que infundirles tranquilidad, mientras busco una respuesta diplomática al conflicto— él debía darle esperanza al Reino. —En cuanto a Midgard… tú y esa joven fue todo lo que pudimos rescatar— concluyó.

Thor se sintió destrozado, pero se mostró fuerte, como siempre. No podía decepcionar a su hermano menor, las cosas últimamente habían estado tensas y quería arreglarlo. Se había preocupado demasiado por el mismo. —Estaré junto a ti, solo te pido que me entiendas— se acercó y le palmeó el hombro como él mismo había hecho hacía instantes. Quería sentirse útil, no un estorbo —¿Algo que pueda hacer por ti?—

Sonrió complacido —Solo mantengámonos unidos, hermano. Asgard depende de eso—"La unión hace la fuerza" pensó. Si Loki conseguía tener a Thor a favor, ya nadie podría detenerlo. Ahora que lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, no sólo estaba feliz porque lo tenía de su lado, sino porque le agradaba ver mejor a su hermano. Después de todo, tenían un vínculo, y no podía evitar quererlo.

—Sabes...— agregó.— hay otra cosa que debo decirte, de hermano a hermano, ¿Puedo confíartelo?— preguntó.

Thor asintió rápidamente y esa sonrisa bobalicona tomó lugar en su rostro. Su hermano y un secreto, wow. Eso debía ser algo realmente raro. —Sabes que tienes toda mi atención—

Miró a su hermano incrédulo. Vamos, ni que fueran niñas adolescentes en una pijamada. —De acuerdo, siempre y cuando no pongas esas caras ridículas. —advirtió. Thor parecía divertido, como si no lo tomara en serio. Loki no sabía por dónde comenzar. Sonrió emocionado. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su hermano ante lo que iba a decirle? Tragó aire, y se enderezó—Estos últimos días... estuve considerando...—no, esas no eran las palabras— Creo que es adecuado que yo... — Suspiró y miró al techo pensativo, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas. Cómo si fuera a darle una respuesta. Thor lo miraba ansioso, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. El Rey miró a su hermano, y entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Compartieron una cómplice sonrisa; se entendían sin tener que pronunciar una sola palabra. Justo como sucedía desde que eran pequeños.— He decidido que es hora de que Asgard tenga una Reina.— afrmó finalmente.

¡Su hermano sentaba cabeza! Todo lo que lo aquejaba hacía instantes parecía haberse ido lejos, muy lejos. Sabía que para Loki era difícil hablar de sus sentimientos, y aunque no entendía porque, lo enorgullecía que confiara en él. —¡Ese es mi hermano!— el grito de júbilo molestó un poco al pelinegro, que hizo un mohín. Vale, tal vez era demasiada excitación y todo. Lo iban a escuchar, y no le apetecía dar explicaciones. Ya bastante tendría el día que lo anunciara y luego vendría la fiesta, para colmo. A veces ser el ciudadano más poderoso era un martirio.

Thor lo apretó unos instantes más y luego lo dejó ir —Ya puedo ver a mis sobrinos, serán tan valientes como su tío— agregó, lanzando puños al aire. ''Y también cabezas huecas, necios y peligrosos'' añadió Loki interiormente. De solo pensar en un hijo suyo siendo como Thor... Oh, por Odín.  
Loki carraspeó, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Quizá hasta le recordaba que la mortal estaba muerta a ver si se tranquilizaba un poco (por Asgard, ¡eso era cruel hasta para él!) El dios del trueno lo miró —Entonces... ¿quién es la afortunada?— preguntó, con sincera curiosidad.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Además de la exagerada e innecesaria reacción, lo interrogaba. Su hermano parecía realmente feliz. ¿Creería que se casaba por amor? Para las personas pasionales y alegres como Thor, eso lo era todo. Nunca lograría entender que a veces, había que utilizar estrategias y mover a las personas como peones en un tablero de ajedrez, para poder ganar la partida. En este caso, un matrimonio le jugaría a favor. Tenía el trono, sí, pero le pertenecía legitimamente a su hermano mayor, aunque este no estuviera en condiciones como para colocarse a la cabeza del reino.

Pero algunos desconfiaban de él, y con una esposa a su lado, se convertiría en el hombre responsable, creíble y poderoso que tanto ansiaba. Así que si a alguien se le ocurría preguntarse por qué Thor no era el Rey, pues la respuesta era sencilla: aún era demasiado inmaduro, estaba deprimido y desequilibrado. Era impulsivo y aún no estaba asentado como Loki.  
—La midgardiana Thor, será ella—respondió esperando a ver qué decía su hermano.

La midgardiana... Thor tardó un momento en asimilarlo. —¿Lady Darcy? ¿Y, ya le has preguntado?— si se venía un compromiso, eso significaba una cosa: Fiesta. Y bueno, comida. Volstagg estaría feliz. Una mujer para apartar a su hermano de esos libros y ponerlo a pensar en otras cosas, eso estaba muy bien. Darcy era guapa, y aunque parecía estar enamorada de un tal ''facebook'' no creía que fuese un problema (pensándolo bien, tenía una especie de dependencia hacia el sujeto. Le enviaba fotos, canciones y videos, aunque toda la gente de Midgard parecía estar en la misma situación...) Quitando eso, era una chica muy dulce, y estaba un poco loca. Todo lo contrario a Loki, pero esperaba que el dicho ''los opuestos se atraen'' fuera cierto.

— Si, Lady Darcy me ha cautivado.—tuvo que mentir— Es una chica muy inteligente por cierto...— admitió esta vez con más sinceridad. Lo que también la convertía en una amenaza. Mejor sería tenerla bajo su tutela. Miró a su hermano incrédulo. ¿Preguntarle? ¿Acaso tenía que hacerlo?

—No, no lo he hecho aún, hermano. Pero soy el Rey, no creo que se resista.— guiñó un ojo, aunque su seguridad no pareció converncer a Thor, quien entrecerró los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Oh, no. Ya sabía en que estaba pensando. Loki no era muy bueno con las relaciones humanas, eso todos lo sabían. Y su hermano, siempre tan encantador, regalaba una sonrisa y el mundo se rendía a sus pies. Así es, creía que él no sabía como declararse a la dama, así que veía venir un inútil sermon consejero sobre cómo agasajar a una mujer; cuando en realidad, ni siquiera se había replanteado si le tenía aprecio.

El Rey... eso no lo convencía mucho. Frigga siempre decía que el matrimonio era algo eterno. Y no podías desperdiciar la eternidad junto con alguien que realmente no te gustaba, ni deshacerte de ella con tanta facilidad. —Bueno hermanito, no vaya a ser que te rechace— bromeó, sin darse cuenta que a Loki la broma no le había caído del todo bien, aunque le había dedicado una sonrisa irónica. Estúpido. Solo por que no tuviera su carisma no significaba que fuera un inepto. La midgardiana esa se le iba a echar a los brazos. —¿Ya has empezado a cortejarla?— Thor no paraba con las preguntas, a Loki ya estaba molestándole. ¿No podía comentarlo, irse, y todos felices? Su hermano parecía una doncella entrometida que no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su vida.

¿Rechazarlo? Al parecer, se había confundido al confiar en su hermanastro. No sólo se creía superior a él, sino que creía que hacía mejores bromas. Creyó que iba a ser más sensato, pero no hacía más que reírse de él, como siempre lo hacía.

—Pues ya verás... —"a Lady Lewis no le conviene incluir la posibilidad 'rechazo' a su lista de posibles respuestas" estuvo a punto de responder. Pero eso dejaría al descubierto sus planes, y si bien su hermano solía comportarse como completo idiota a veces, no era estúpido. —haré que no le quede opción. Tengo varias cosas en mente. Quiero que él día que suceda, sea recordado por todos.— ya se había ido demasiado lejos pensando en la fiesta de compromiso. De eso se encargaría más tarde, ahora concentraría la mente de Thor en el cortejo, lo que parecía entusiasmarlo. ¿Le daría consejos de hermano mayor sobre cómo conquistar a una chica? Daba igual, era factible que lo hiciera de todas formas. Así que decidió seguirle la corriente, haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de decir.— ¿Tú qué me recomiendas?— preguntó simulando interés.

Eso sonaba... romántico. Oh, Thor apostaba todo el oro de Asgard a que a Sif le agarraba un ataque conspirativo y giraba los ojos al menos tres veces en cuanto se enterasen todos. Oh, Sif. ¿Cómo volvería a mirarla a los ojos en el campo de batalla? Una parte de él deseaba que todo fuese una broma de Loki y otra, que no, de esa manera tenía la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida junto a alguien que lo quisiera.

—Bueno, en Midgard las chicas son muy diferentes. Creo que no les gusta mucho eso de ''vamos a casarnos y vas a ser mi reina'', por muy afortunadas que deban considerarse. Les gusta... conocer— se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio. Con Jane no había sido difícil, aunque no habían llegado a nada. Solo hablaron un montón, y para cuando Thor quiso darse cuenta, le tenía más aprecio del que creía. —Loki, soy tu hermano y te quiero, pero sería bueno que trataras de no ser... repelente. Nada de rollo de ser superior a todo y frío. Trata de abrirte, confía en ella— definitivamente, su hermano se había vuelto un mastodonte estúpido y sentimentaloide.

Puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo podría no ser superior, si él era un dios y ella una mortal? —Thor, eres mi hermano mayor, tendría que confiar en lo que dices, pero... los midgardianos tienen los aires de libertad muy desmadrados, ¡no quiero comportarme como un sentimental y luego que me descarte a su antojo! —entrecerró los ojos.— Tú no quieres que le suceda eso a tu hermanito. La indiferencia las atrae. Las atrae hacia ello que creen imposible. Y las mujeres sueñan con lo imposible.—se cruzó de brazos y sonrió son suficiencia. ¿Acaso estaban debatiendo sobre cómo conquistar mujeres? Ese sería un momento, pensó, que nunca olvidaría.

—¿Por qué te descartaría? ¡Vamos, lo hará si te comportas como un psciópata!— Loki alzó ambas cejas. ¿Pensaba que era un loco? —Darcy... las mujeres de la tierra no son todas así. No creo que después de lo que ha pasado, ignorarla sea la mejor opción. Se sentiría horrible. Tienes que acompañarla, como un buen amigo— eso de lo imposible, si, tenía su punto, pero quizá ahora la chica no tendría ganas de ir detrás de un hombre, no con la muerte tan cerca —Y como un Rey sabio— añadió, captando su atención con ese detalle.

Para ese entonces Darcy ya lo consideraría un psicópata, luego del episodio de la biblioteca. Pero tendría que considerar alguno de los consejos de su hermano, no quería sorpresas con aquella ocurrente mortal.  
—Bueno, suponiendo que tengas razón, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Hablar con ella, invitarla a cenar, obsequiarle algo? Vamos, tú eres el rompecorazones aquí.—dijo golpeándole el brazo a su hermano. Thor parecía hipnotizar a las mujeres con su encanto, aunque si él podía hacerlo... ¿Por qué no el Dios del Engaño?

—Primero, habla con ella, ve lento. No es de usar y tirar— se sentó en el borde de la cama y entrelazó los dedos para hacerlos crujir. Se sentía bien darle consejos a su hermano. —Me imagino que han intercambiado al menos unas palabras, ¿verdad?— de recibimiento, algo. Y estaba el episodio de la ventana, cuando Loki se comportó como un completo monstruo posesivo.

—Eh, si, por supuesto— unas cuantas y fuertes palabras.—Hemos hablado algo, sobre la destrucción de Midgard.. tú sabes, quería saber que había sucedido. Pero estaba demasiado sensible— e incluso le había gritado y la había hecho llorar, pero eso no debía mencionarlo. Se acarició el mentón, pensativo. —¿Y luego?— por Odín, se sentía como un estúpido perdiendo el tiempo con cosas como esas, pero si su hermano era feliz dándole consejos, pues bienvenido sea. Era tan fácil entretener al Dios del Trueno.

—Imagino que has sido cuidadoso con la elección de palabras para explicarle semejante suceso— Loki miró a otro sitio y Thor supo enseguida que la había cagado. Joder. Suspiró e hizo como que no se había dado cuenta —Cuando una mujer está tan sensible...

—Si, lo sé. De acuerdo, puede que se le haya escapado una que otra lágrima.—admitió.—Ahora me dirás que tengo que disculparme.—Thor lo miró con reproche como si fuera un niño pequeño.—Esta bien, lo haré pero no ahora. Tengo que irme a resolver unos asuntos.—Se dirigió hacia la puerta.—¿Por qué no sales por ahí, a tomar aire?— hizo un gesto con las manos para hacer notar que la expresión se refería ampliamente a cualquier cosa que lo sacara de sus aposentos.—Hasta luego, hermano. Y gracias.. supongo.—sonrió y cerró las puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

**Y aquíiiiiiii** otro capítulo. Prometemos que con el tiempo se van a hacer más largos, señores. Espero que lo disfrutéis y gracias por leer (¿los rewiews no engordan y nos inspiran, sin vosotras no seríamos nada!)

• Synese.


	8. C7: Feeling good

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es mío, blabla, todos los derechos a Marvel y Disney, por si se ponen quisquillosos.

**Collab w/:** Linnet Lovelace.

**B.S.O recomendada:** Feeling Good – Muse.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: FEELING GOOD.**

_''It's a new dawn _

_It's a new day _

_It's a new life, f__or me''_

_I._

Cuando Thor se unió a la fiesta, ya había pasado un largo rato de la conversación con su hermano. No tenía planeado salir, y menos cruzarse con alguien, pero las constantes recomendaciones de Loki lo hicieron decidirse. Tenía que enfrentarse al mundo, después de todo era un príncipe, el poderoso Thor. Por su parte.

"Ella hubiese deseado que fueras feliz" le había dicho Loki y estaba convencido de que era cierto. Jane tenía un corazón bondadoso.

Los Tres Guerreros y Sif decidieron no ir a la sala de armas, puesto que la joven mortal iba a sentirse muy aburrida e inútil, apartada de las habilidades de los guerreros. Por tal motivo, y por expreso deseo de Volstagg, decidieron ir al gran salón para disfrutar de un apetitoso banquete. Sif vio a Thor entrar y se llevó los dedos a la boca para dar un silbido que cayó a todos. Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun y Darcy voltearon y aplaudieron al ver al dios en el umbral de la puerta— Hombre, siéntate a la mesa y ten un trozo de pavo— la voz de Volstagg sonaba algo pastosa, por la hidromiel.

—Queridos amigos, no puedo creer que hayáis empezado la fiesta sin mi—Thor se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en el extremo próximo, junto a Volstagg.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Sif, que lo observaba sonriente. — Lady Sif— saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Ella lo miró extrañada. Ahora que Loki lo había hecho darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de la guerrera, el trato no iba a ser el mismo. Por más que él intentara evitarlo. Simplemente no podía tratarla como si nada sucediera.

—Thor...—respondió frunciendo el ceño— ¿algo anda mal?— el Dios del Trueno se tensó, era la primera vez en su existencia que no sabía cómo actuar. —N... nada. —musitó algo nervioso, mirando hacia otro lado.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Fandral trataba de arreglar su situación con Darcy.  
—Déjeme expresarle mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita. — Le decía en un sugerente susurro. Ella recordaba los intentos de seducción de los hombres midgardianos, y pensó que a comparación este rubio terminaba siendo algo tierno. —De acuerdo, perdonado— dijo dedicándole una sonrisa. Ya no tenía sentido amargarse. Al ver su plato vacío, pensó que seria hospitalario ofrecerle algo. — ¿Quiere un poco de mi salchicha, Lady Lewis?—preguntó, inocentemente, alzando las cejas y señalando su plato, acción que parecía no haber sido vista por ella, porque la dama le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada.

La mesa quedó en silencio un momento hasta que todos rompieron en carcajadas. Incluso Hogun. No cualquier chica golpeaba a un guerrero y se quedaba tan campante. Fandral se quedó atónito, muchas se las merecía, pero estaba seguro de que esta no— ¡Sólo trataba de ser amable!— repuso, ofendido. Sif fue la única que no celebró la broma. ¿Qué le pasaba a Thor? Estaba actuando como un idiota, y ella parecía ser el problema. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Imposible, no la veía desde hacía días, cuando pasó por su cuarto para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Con Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral y Darcy todo parecía de lo más normal. Sif hizo un mohín y tomó un largo trago de su copa. No pensaba dirigirle la palabra.

La fiesta privada siguió normalmente a pesar del pequeño contratiempo; el vino, el hidromiel y la cerveza corrían por doquier. Al cabo de un rato, todos estaban lo suficientemente alegres como para reírse de cualquier cosa; y ya estaban ebrios para cuando Thor golpeó la copa para llamar la atención, y ésta se abolló por la fuerza. —Este banquete privado ha sido genial—dijo, solemne— Pero nosotros fuimos descorteses. ¿Acaso le preguntamos a Lady Darcy si había visto amanecer en Asgard?

Todos gritaron fuertemente mostrando su acuerdo y entusiasmo. Volstagg alzó los brazos en el aire y agitó los puños, poniéndose de pie. Mala idea, porque se desestabilizó y terminó cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Hogun trató de levantarlo, pero requirió la ayuda de Fandral para poder hacerlo. Fandral se apresuró a levantarlo y corrió al lado de Darcy, a quien el Dios del Trueno tomaba por un brazo. La tomó por el otro y seguidos por los demás la condujeron a los jardines.

Cantaban estridentemente, se golpeaban y bromeaban a la vez, mientras se alejaban del palacio. Estaba algo oscuro todavía, y todos rieron en cuando Sif se tropezó con un arbusto que no vio. Pero la guerrera les dedicó una mirada asesina que bastó para callarlos.  
Cuando entraron en un pequeño claro rodeado de flores, luego de cruzar la arboleda, desde el cual la vista era increíble, se desplomaron sobre el césped. Desde allí podían ver el Bifröst, deslumbrante y colorido; el palacio detrás ellos, enorme y majestuoso; y todo el amplio pueblo de Asgard desplegándose ante ellos. Poco a poco el cielo se aclaraba, iluminando débilmente sus rostros.— Oh, es... hermoso— musitó Darcy.

— Es muy... rojo— dijo Hogun, y por primera vez en toda la noche se rió. —¡Esa es la actitud!— gritó Fandral y lanzó los puños al aire. Sif se puso una mano sobre los ojos, y en el medio del silencio todos pudieron escuchar los ronquidos de Volstagg.  
El cielo de Asgard era increíble. Era muy diferente al de la Tierra, estaba repleto de estrellas que adquirían diferentes tonalidades. Darcy lo observó maravillada y suspiró. Jane se hubiera vuelto loca buscando constelaciones. Ojalá estuviese con ella en su casa... Thor observó a Darce, la midgardiana había vuelto su rostro. — Lo es...— respondió extendiendo una mano hasta tomarle la suya Darcy lo miró y le sonrió. Se acercó a él y descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Luego de unos quince minutos, y como si ese rato le hubiera servido para reponerse, Sif se puso de pie. Volstagg seguía roncando, por lo que golpeó suavemente su barriga con la puta del pie para despertarlo— Oh, vamos, ¡esto es una depresión! ¿Dónde está la fiesta?— inquirió poniéndose las manos en la cintura. Fandral estaba arrancándole los pétalos a una flor silvestre, mientras que Hogun se dedicaba a observar a un pequeño pájaro que estaba en la rama de un árbol. Siempre tan callado como era usual. Ninguno de los cinco le prestó atención. La guerrera se sintió frustrada, aún bajo los efectos del hidromiel. Tomó una piedra y la tiró contra el tronco del árbol, provocando un estruendo que ahuyentó al pequeño animal. Hogun frunció el ceño y la miró con recelo. Pero ella le dedicó una sonrisa.  
Buscó a Thor con la mirada y cuando lo encontró lo vio recostado junto a Darcy. Se sentía confundida. Era claro que sentía algo por él, siempre lo había hecho, poro no estaba enfadada ni celosa; sino que no lograba comprender al dios. No comprendía qué diablos sucedía. Él se había enamorado de una mortal, que ahora estaba muerta, y luego de una época de depresión no sólo que la trataba como si fuera una completa desconocida, sino que ahora se mostraba cariñoso con la nueva midgardiana.

— ¡Sif!—gritó Fandral sacándola de sus pensamientos— Te he preguntado algo. ¿Qué era lo que querías hacer?— preguntó.  
—No... No había escuchando— su amigo parecía confuso, pero de todas formas no le hizo preguntas al respecto. Después de todo, estaban ebrios y llevaban una noche sin dormir. El guerrero se puso de pie y Sif esbozó una sonrisa, tratando de volver a mostrar alegría. — ¡Fandral, tú las traes!— gritó mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo y se echaba a correr entre los árboles. Como si hubiesen sido palabras mágicas, Hogun la siguió y Volstagg se apresuró a levantarse, aunque difícilmente, para ir con ellos. Fandral entrecerró los ojos y se avecinó a seguirlos. Parecían casi de cinco años, pero ninguno estaba completamente lúcido como para darse cuenta. Los únicos que no se unieron fueron Thor y Darcy.

_II._

Darcy despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y la sensación de que había hecho algo muy mal. Más que mal, la había cagado. Sí. Miró a su alrededor pensativa y se puso la almohada sobre la cara. No podía ser verdad. La noche anterior volvió en forma de flashes a su mente y Darcy quiso desaparecer de la faz de Asgard. ¿Cómo miraría a Thor a los ojos ahora? Y a todos los demás...

_Darcy corrió hacia su cuarto y Thor a siguió casi inconscientemente. — Darce— canturreó. La chica se escondió tras la cortina y echó a reír. Salió corriendo y trató de escabullirse, pero el rubio la atrapó por la cintura._

Ausencias, sincronizadas y la puerta de su cuarto cerrada. Cualquiera lo notaría.

Por un momento quiso quedarse allí, recostada entre las cobijas revueltas. Pero le traía demasiados recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se puso de pie, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Por suerte tenía uno. Recordó lo incómodo que le resultaba asearse en el de la pequeña y destartalada casa rodante que utilizaba cuando investigaba con Jane y Erik. ¡Qué lejano parecía ya todo aquello!

Pensó en Jane, en el brillo que invadía sus ojos cada vez que veía a Thor, en su risita nerviosa, lo enamorada que estaba de él. Entonces se sintió horrible. Cualquiera se hubiera regodeado de tener una noche de sexo con un dios nórdico, rubio y musculoso; pero ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Llenó la tina con agua y luego de comprobar la temperatura se metió dentro. Quería sentirse nueva, limpia, necesitaba eliminar cualquier vestigio de lo sucedido hacía solo horas. Luego de refregar su cuerpo meticulosamente, y lavar su cabello, tomó una toalla -afortunadamente disponía de ellas- y se envolvió en ella. Se secó y fue hacia el armario que había en la habitación. Buscó entre los vestidos que había dentro el menos estrafalario y se lo puso. Casi había terminado de ponérselo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Estuvo a punto de responder, pero luego recordó que la había cerrado con llave.

— Lady Darcy... buenas tardes— saludó. Se sorprendió al ver a Loki parado frente a ella. — Venía a... ¿Puedo pasar un momento?— ella lo miró sorprendida. Estaba siendo demasiado amable.

Loki la miró y le divirtió ver su expresión de confusión. Trataba de hacer lo que su hermano le había aconsejado, aunque la verdad, lo consideraba un desperdicio de tiempo. De todas formas, intentaría ser amable con ella.

— Venía a disculparme por lo del otro día. Me parece que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo. — sonrió de costado y sus electrizantes ojos verdes se posaron sobre los de ella. Por un segundo, Darcy no supo que responder.

Sintió que se le trababa la lengua. ¿Es que todos los dioses tenían que ser tan irresistibles? Se quitó esos pensamientos de la mente. Por más atractivo que Loki fuera no tenía que olvidar que también era violento y machista. Además estaba en contra de cualquier idea democrática, y eso era algo importante.

— Eh, bueno... fue muy grosero— balbuceó, confundida. Primero le decía que la había salvado y pretendía que se sintiera agradecida cuando había perdido todo. Luego, la trataba como una idiota y le gritaba. Y ahora le pedía disculpas. De verdad, tenía un serio problema de bipolaridad y control de ira.

— Si, lo sé. Por eso es que quiero... compensarlo. — se dirigió hacia la ventana y se quedó observando el paisaje. Todo marchaba bien hasta ahora, debía evitar ser maleducado con ella. Darce se acercó hacia él, y se quedó mirando por la ventana a su lado. El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecer, en pleno crepúsculo. Eso significaba que había dormido todo el día.

— Así que dígame, milady, ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?— preguntó haciendo énfasis en la última frase, con su persuasiva y aterciopelada voz.

Darcy se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se quedó pensativa. ¿Hacer por ella? Tenía una lista, como: devolverla a su tierra (que no existía), traer de vuelta a su mejor amiga, jefa y hermana (que estaba muerta), y darle un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza (que no iba a pedirle). En resumen, no podía hacer nada. —Con las disculpas es suficiente— dijo, dubitativa.

Loki la observó y alzó una ceja, la mortal era muy poco creativa. Podría pedirle cualquier cosa y no, con un perdón se conformaba. Como se había equivocado...  
—Bueno, tal vez si hay algo— agregó, finalmente. Si, así le gustaba más.

¿Así que se conformaba sólo con las disculpas? Que humilde resultaba ser la midgardiana. Cualquiera hubiera aprovechado la posibilidad de que un dios hiciera cualquier cosa que quisiera. Pero un momento después pareció cambiar de parecer.

Loki alzó la otra ceja con una expresión de sorpresa. — ¡Maravilloso!— exclamó un poco exasperado. Él no se caracterizaba por ser muy paciente. Afortunadamente ella pareció no notarlo. Si quería realmente algo, que se lo dijera de una vez. — ¿Y qué es ese algo, señorita?— preguntó.

Darcy se retorció las manos, probablemente fuera la única oportunidad que tendría de pedirle algo y no quería desperdiciarla. —Esto... quiero algo para hacer— vio su mirada confundida y sacudió la cabeza. —Es decir, no me gusta el encierro, ni sentirme inútil. Y estar aquí todo el día sin ningún propósito me hace sentir... Alguna actividad, algún trabajo, algo en lo que se me pueda sacar provecho— si, más o menos la idea estaba allí. Seguramente no se esperaba ese pedido, y la verdad era que no. Mayormente las mujeres eran muchísimo menos sutiles y siempre buscaban la forma de hacer nada. ¿Qué tipo de problema tenía ella?

Loki examinó la posibilidad. Si le daba algo para hacer, no podía ser riesgoso, después de todo era su futura mujer. Tampoco algo que desencadenara habladurías. Tendría que ser una especie de adorno.

Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, con las manos en la espalda. Una actividad... ¿Cual podría darle? Debía ser una que no fuera indispensable, es decir, que sólo la hiciera para sentirse útil, que no fuera realmente necesaria. Era un pedido un poco extraño, la realeza asgardiana que vivía en el palacio se dedicaba a no hacer nada por milenios, y aún así sobrevivía. Generalmente las mujeres crecían, se deleitaban probándose vestidos y cotilleaban sobre la vida de las otras, hasta que luego se casaban y tenían hijos. Pero ella era diferente. Sonrió, con razón la había elegido. Siempre anormalidades. La chica era bastante peculiar, le agradaba.

— De acuerdo.— aceptó — pero antes de darle una actividad debería conocer cuáles son sus habilidades, ¿no cree?- luego, en base a su respuesta, le asignaría alguna relacionada lo más posible con lo que supiera hacer y así se conformaría. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría saber hacer una joven mortal? ¿Cocinar, cuidar flores, acomodar libros?

Si esto no funcionaba, iba a ser patético. Esperaba que Sif tuviese razón y que el Rey la tuviese en cuenta —En Midg... En la Tierra estudiaba ciencias políticas. Estaba a poco menos de un año de terminar la carrera— dijo. Ni siquiera tenía un título, ¡iba a ser una analfabeta toda su vida!

Se apartó de la ventana y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras rebuscaba un par de zapatos debajo. Poco a poco se le acostumbraban los pies a esos tacones tan altos, aunque unas botas no le vendrían mal, pero no había visto ninguna mujer asgardiana usar.

Para cuando ella respondió, él se encontraba de espaldas, por lo que al escuchar su respuesta volteó bruscamente. ¿Ciencias Políticas? Vaya cosas que estudiaban en Midgard. Al principio pensó que era una disciplina demasiado inútil, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, la convertía en una mujer capacitada y peligrosa. Podría exponer sus ideas a los asgardianos, y mostrarles una visión diferente, lo que significaría el fin de su reinado.

— Interesante...— Loki sabía que ella provenía de una república en la que los preceptos de libertad y democracia eran muy respetados. Y ninguna de ellas existía en Asgard. Así que no podía permitirse bajo ningún punto de vista darle una labor en la que su voz pudiera ser escuchada.- Sabes, quizás hay algo que si puedes hacer.- se acercó a Darcy, se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le tomó la mano - Nuestra biblioteca posee cientos de años de conocimiento, y está muy desordenada últimamente. Como buena intelectual que debes ser, podrías dedicarte a clasificarlos, ¿qué te parece?- si, esa parecía ser una opción bastante buena. La mantendría ocupada, y lejos de que pudiera influenciar a otras personas.

Darcy terminó de abrocharse los lazos de los tacones (había que admitir que en Asgard tenían buen gusto) y se puso recta, lista para escuchar la respuesta. Alzó una ceja levemente cuando Loki la tomó de la mano y de repente se sintió algo incómoda. Tenía las manos bastante frías.

Ordenar la biblioteca sonaba bien. Oh, que tonta había sido. ¿Cómo le iban a asignar algo tan importante como una posición política a una extranjera? Pero no podía quejarse. Amaba leer y tendría tiempo para hacerlo y descubrir que tipo de literatura era la que se leía en Asgard. ¿Habría algo midgardiano? No lo creía. La decepción fue reemplazada por excitación, la biblioteca era realmente enorme y llevaría su buen tiempo. Para cuando terminara, quizá los pensamientos de destrucción no la atormentarían. —Me parece justo, mi Rey— y si, ese mote seguía siendo raro. Ella no era chica de monarquías. —Gracias— susurró, y le dedicó una sonrisa. Parecía tan distinto al hombre del otro día...

Rey, lo había llamado Rey. Parecía que la mortal ya se iba a acostumbrando, lentamente, a las disposiciones asgardianas. Que lo considerara su monarca, ya era un gran avance.

— Permítame que le diga que ese vestido le sienta demasiado bien, Lady Lewis— Le devolvió la sonrisa y aún tomándola de la mano se puso de pie, haciéndola levantarse de la cama tras él. Alzó la mano y la hizo girar sobre si misma. La falda del vestido levantó vuelo majestuosamente y acompañó el movimiento. Loki notó como las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaban sutilmente.

El dios soltó una risita nerviosa, algo impropia de él y soltó su mano — Oh, lo siento. Debe considerarlo muy atrevido de mi parte.— Por la expresión de la humana, no parecía estar molesta. Pero por si acaso, no quería tener que retroceder todo lo avanzado.

Okay, ¿quién era ese y qué le había hecho al Rey despótico y tirano del otro día? Quizá solo estaba en un mal momento, y le había quedado como primera impresión... mejor sería ir con cuidado. Giró y sintió como le subía la sangre a las mejillas. No estaba acostumbrada a que un dios nórdico le hiciera un cumplido, menos unos días después de haberse comportado como un gilipollas con ella.  
Negó con la cabeza —Está bien— se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír. ''Asgard llamando a Darcy, ¡pareces idiota!'' Ser atrevido era decir otro tipo de cosas, como cierto rubio... —Ni siquiera lo escogí yo— se excusó.  
La verdad es que, modestia aparte, si que le quedaba bien. Las doncellas (la palabra criada era horrible) si que hacían bien su trabajo, también la habían peinado y aunque ya las cicatrices eran poco notables le habían maquillado las ojeras.

Sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver parte de su perfecta dentadura. Así que los cumplidos iban funcionando. Un poco más y hasta podría decirse que era todo un conquistador. Bueno, quizás eso tenía que dejárselo a su hermano, no iba con él. Loki antes no lograba encontrarle la gracia, pero comenzó a entender de a poco, lo entretenido que resultaba alagar a las mujeres para ver sus tímidas reacciones.

— Oh, no, mi Madre se ha tomado el trabajo de escoger cuidadosamente cada uno de los trajes que hay en su armario.— respondió, recordando lo entretenida que había encontrado la tarea Frigga. "Pobrecilla, quizás unos lindos conjuntos puedan levantarle el ánimo. ¿No crees? Podría encargarme de elegirlos", le había preguntado. "Madre, sabes que tienes un gusto exquisito." le había dicho, y bastó con eso para que fuera felizmente a escogerlos, seguida de sus doncellas.

Loki suspiró y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, ya que al parecer no había mucho más para decir.

Darcy casi deja escapar un silbido de asombro. ¿Frigga en persona había elegido sus trajes? Eso era... halagador. Y la hacía sentir importante, para que negarlo. Cuando el se puso de pie hizo lo mismo y lo siguió casi inconcientemente. Estaba cómoda en su presencia ahora, y tenía preguntas que hacerle. — ¿Ya se va?— se mordió la lengua, se le había escapado. No tenía que olvidarse que después de todo, él era un monarca y todo eso.

—Digo... tengo muchas preguntas— la verdad era que si. —Me preguntaba si no podíamos hablar de mi condición— ay, no estaba segura si era la palabra que buscaba, pero no daba con otra. Quería saber quien era en Asgard y por qué estaba allí.  
—Y también quería pedirle disculpas, por lo que dije el otro día— Darcy odiaba disculparse, pero ya que el lo había hecho, no había nada de malo en dar un poco el brazo a torcer —No fue correcto.

Se puso tenso. ¿Su condición? ¿Sabría acaso algo de sus planes matrimoniales? Era imposible a menos que... no, su hermano no podría haberle dicho. Desde la última vez que habían hablado, había estado encerrado en su habitación. No lo había visto deambulando por el palacio esa tarde.

Volteó de nuevo, ya no podría irse. Ahora tenía bastante que aclarar al parecer. Aunque al principio, le había alegrado, un poco, que ella quisiera detenerlo. Alzó una ceja.- ¿Su condición, milady? Usted es nuestro huésped, y lo seguirá siendo. Me temo que su mundo se encuentra inhabitable, y a menos que quiera ir a Jötunheim...- la muchacha parecía no entender qué era eso.- bueno, no se lo recomiendo- continuó. Loki esperaba que ella se refiriera a eso, no quería ver frustrados sus planes.- Y acepto cordialmente sus disculpas, gracias.- respondió inclinando levemente la cabeza.

¿Jötunheim? ¿Y eso? Mejor no preguntar, estaba segura que no le agradaría. Tomó aire, no quería que lo que iba a preguntar fuera tomado como una impertinencia ni una falta de respeto ni nada por el estilo. —Lo sé. Mi pregunta refiere a otra cosa— se pasó las manos por el vestido alisando pliegos y arrugas inexistentes, en realidad era un gesto para distraerse.

—Es que, todavía intento descifrar por que me salvó. Y no encuentro ningún motivo— se cruzó de brazos y encogió los hombros. — ¿Cómo fue?— sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal, pero inspiró profundamente. Nada de hacer una escenita de damisela en peligro.

Alzó las cejas—Bueno...—trataría de darle la explicación más simple y creíble. Era como la tercera vez que lo preguntaba, y tenía derecho a saber la parte explicable. No quería tener que seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Tomó a Darcy del brazo y la hizo sentar de nuevo en la cama, junto a él. El relato no iba a ser corto— como usted quizás no sabe, Asgard, es uno de los Nueve Reinos, así como también Midgard, o lamentablemente lo que queda de él. Aunque para los humanos no éramos más que mitos y leyendas, los dioses siempre hemos velado por su bienestar y protección así como nos fuera posible. — comenzó, explicándole lo básico que debía saber.

Luego de un rato de explicarle toda la historia completa, prosiguió con el relato sobre la destrucción de la Tierra. —Cuando los Gigantes de Hielo los invadieron, fuimos lo antes posible para detenerlos. Pero su sed de venganza arrasó con su Reino, y llegamos demasiado tarde. Sólo pudimos atacarlos hasta que regresaran a donde pertenecían. No había quedado nada. Todo estaba congelado, destruido. Fui a buscar a mi hermano, para traerlo de vuelta, y allí estabas tú. Aún quedaban gigantes, y poco a poco los íbamos derrotando. Fue demasiado tarde para la gente de tu pueblo, pero logramos terminar con ellos. Uno de ellos te había atacado, estaba punto de matarte. Terminé con él. Parecía un milagro que estuvieses viva, y no podía dejarte allí, debía salvarte. A tu lado, yacía el cuerpo inerte de tu amiga. Por eso te traje a Asgard. Sé que hubieses preferido morir, pero...— juntó las manos y las retorció nerviosamente. Había fruncido el ceño y tenía una expresión triste. Si bien no era del todo cierta, acompañaba perfectamente el relato, y lograría así que ella pensara que era una persona sensible y noble. —lo siento, sé que de todas formas te molesta, pero era lo único que podía hacer. — concluyó y la miró fijamente. Los ojos de Darcy tenían el brillo de la vida, era otra. Ahora estaba sana y salva. Loki acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, y volvió a colocarla con resignación en el lugar. A las mujeres les gustaban esas cosas ¿cierto?

Darcy lo miró a los ojos, eran tan verdes... ¿O eran azules? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero le daban ganas de hundirse en ellos. Definitivamente era otra persona, diferente al del otro día. Este era su rostro y no el otro. — ¿De verdad?— murmuró, un susurro casi inteligible. El pecho se le estremecía por los sollozos y aunque intentaba calmarse, no podía.

No lo había notado, pero cada vez estaban más cerca, demasiado diría ella. Podía notar la ligera cicatriz (que no se veía de más lejos) encima del labio. No podía negarlo, era muy atractivo y había algo de él que la llamaba, inevitablemente. Ojalá pudiera dejarse ser y que nada importara.

Loki le acarició el cabello cariñosamente—Por supuesto —susurró con su melodiosa voz. Los ojos azules de la muchacha parecían estar inmersos en los suyos. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Se sentiría confundida como él? Sólo los separaban unos centímetros, que se estrechaban cada vez más. Era como si fueran dos polos opuestos, y una fuerza mayor los atrayera como a dos imanes. Si hubiera podido, se hubiera separado de ella, pero se sentía bien... estaba extrañamente cómodo con su proximidad.

Ansiaba entenderlo pero no podía. Era la primera vez que se veía en una situación así, sin estar a la defensiva, sólo dejándose llevar por sus instintos. Todas las acciones estaban dominadas por su parte inconsciente. ¿Sería esto lo que ocultaba en su interior? No, no podía serlo. Él no era una persona que derramara ternura por doquier. Él era esa persona fría y distante a la que pocas personas querían (por no decir que prácticamente nadie). Pero no sabía exactamente que sucedía con Darcy, pero era algo fuera de lo común.

Él la acunaba entre sus brazos. Podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de la mortal sobre su largo y esbelto cuello. Estaban ahora un centímetro más cerca. ¿Y qué sucedería luego? ¿Que esperaría ella que sucediese? El dios inclinó su cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, luego lo harían sus narices y posteriormente, sus labios.

Darcy alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, sintiendo el tacto suave de su piel. Ay, por Dios, cada vez estaban más cerca, no podía... ¡Al diablo con poder! No tenía nada más, y parecía como si el fuese a cuidarla de cualquier mal, estaba segura que no dejaría que nada le hiciera mal. Darcy deseó que el tiempo en Asgard se detuviera y todo se quedara así, por siempre.

_(Pero en Asgard todo pasaba tan rápido)_

Loki la observó, expectante. La deseaba, y le parecía tan raro... nunca había sentido nada más que desprecio por otras razas, pero la midgardiana era la excepción y aunque estaba cómodo con ella le costaba aceptarlo. No tenía que bajar la guardia, Darcy solo era una conveniencia, un recordatorio de su poder. Se encontró tocando la frente con la suya, rompiendo el espacio que los separaba.  
Y en el espacio donde tendrían que haberse juntado sus bocas, no hubo nada más que un leve roce. Una presión ínfima por segundos, y desesperada. Si Loki era un salvavidas, Darcy se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas. Fueron instantes hasta que ella se echó atrás y abrió los ojos sorprendida de su propio accionar. ¿Los dos hermanos en un día? No, esa no era ella. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? —Lo... lo siento mucho—

El solo roce de sus bocas, aunque fuera por unos segundos, encendió en él una chispa que hasta ese momento había considerado inexistente. Esa leve y rauda presión de sus labios, lo había dejado con un incesante deseo de más. Ella se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiese de ello... hasta que de pronto, se separó. Ambos se miraron por un segundo, confundidos. Como si ninguno entendiera lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Ella se estaba disculpando? — Milady, lo último que tiene que hacer es disculparse— respondió calmadamente. Ya casi la tenía, ¿qué era lo que la detenía? — Parece un poco alterada, ¿qué es lo que la atormenta?—

—Yo... déjame sola, por favor— negó con la cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar. — ¡Déjame sola!— ya se le había ido el respeto al garete. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, un poco más y se le tiraba encima. ¿Que tenían los hijos de Odín? ¿Imanes? Y ella cada día se convencía más de que estaba perdiendo la chaveta. Por Dios, acababa de besarlo y ahora le gritaba.

¡Que extraña y agotadora tendencia tenían los mortales a hacer berrinches! Loki admiraba la extrema facilidad que tenían para crear dramas. Cada vez que veían algo fuera de lo común en su mundo, solían hacer todos lo mismo: gritar. Drama, eso era todo en la vida de los midgardianos. Nunca parecían tomar nada con calma ni racionalidad. Se puso de pie lentamente. — Si eso desea...— la miró largo y tendido, hasta que la muchacha asintió con la cabeza, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación con paso tranquilo, aunque por dentro el dios sentía que le hervía la sangre. ¿Lo había rechazado? Que ser más estúpido, parecía no notar que él era el Rey, por los cuervos de Odín. Tendría que sentirse alagada.

Darcy suspiró aliviada cuando dejó los aposentos, aunque la tranquilidad duró sólo unos minutos, porque que irrumpieron en su habitación dos mujeres que lucían como las que la habían atendido la primera vez. Debían ser sanadoras o algo por el estilo, según recordaba. La había dejado con compañía, pero él había cumplido y se había ido.

* * *

¡**Perdón**, perdón, perdón! Estuvimos hasta la coronilla de exámenes: que exámen de historia, exámen de política, exámen de última hora… Definitivamente odio cuando todas las profesoras complotan contra nosotras y nuestro querido fic ¬ En fin, un capítulo largo para absolver la falta. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen rewiews, ¡son un gran incentivo! Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que lo hicieron en los capítulos anteriores, os amamos.

• Synese & Linnet.


	9. C8: Oh no!

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es mío, blabla, todos los derechos a Marvel y Disney, por si se ponen quisquillosos.

**Collab w/:** Linnet Lovelace.

**B.S.O recomendada: **Oh no! - Marina and The Diamonds.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: OH NO!**

_''Don't do love, don't do friends_

_I'am only after success.''_

Loki entrelazó el brazo con el de Darcy y avanzó lentamente. Llevaban caminando unos minutos, y debía admitir que era un buen guía turístico. Le había mostrado partes que Sif había dejado sin descubrir, como la cocina (en el que estaban los más prestigiosos chefs de Asgard), la sala de conferencias (donde se reunía el consejo a deliberar), y finalmente, el laberinto. Las paredes del laberinto eran unos altos rosales que si bien permitían vislumbrar el otro lado eran imposibles de atravesar. A Darcy no le convencía nada la idea de entrar allí, pero Loki de seguro se sabía esos pasillos como la palma de su mano. No confiaba mucho en él, no luego del episodio de la biblioteca, pero se comportaba como un caballero, explicándole todo aquello sobre lo que preguntaba y narrándole aventuras grandiosas. Todo parecía sacado de un sueño, demasiado perfecto para ser real. Las flores desprendían un aroma encantador y los pétalos brillaban como si hubiesen sido rociados.

— …Entonces Thor levantó el velo que cubría su rostro y debería haber visto la expresión del gigante, Lady Darcy…—

Loki relataba una de sus historias preferidas, la de la falsa Freyja. El protagonista absoluto era su hermano, pero él también lo había acompañado (como Lady Loki, para no levantar sospechas). Por los cuervos de Odín, era un buen relato, en especial para distraer a jovencitas que había perdido todo su mundo. Aunque no conocía de esas a menudo.

Darcy dejó escapar una risita. Imaginarlos vestidos como mujeres era sumamente gracioso. Recorrió con la mirada el laberinto que se desplegaba ante ellos, llena de curiosidad. Se sentía como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, con todas esas cosas extrañas y hermosas rodeándola. Avanzaron adentrándose en él. Loki seguía relatando sus aventuras, y pese a que le gustaba escucharlo, no le prestaba atención.

— ¿Es complicado?— lo interrumpió, deteniéndose en seco allí donde el camino se bifurcaba. Lo señaló con la cabeza, ante el desconcierto de Loki. Finalmente el dios comprendió a qué se refería.

—Oh, no— respondió— Me perdí una vez cuando era pequeño— mintió viendo como se enternecían los ojos de la mortal. Era increíble como el poder que la imagen de un niño perdido causaba en las mujeres. Le sonrió— De hecho, es bastante sencillo. Lo conozco de memoria— y luego de miles de años había tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Darcy se alejó de él, jugueteando con los bucles de su cabello— Voy a intentarlo— anunció segura de si misma. Amaba esas cosas y esos laberintos solían aparecer en las películas. Siempre había querido entrar en uno. Sería como el de Harry Potter, sólo que esperaba que Voldemort no estuviera al otro lado. — Pero si me pierdo… guíame con tu voz— Loki alzó las cejas. La midgardiana era rara definitivamente y aunque aquello le parecía una tontería, se encaminó por el corredor contrario. Se asió las manos, detrás de la espalda, recorriendo el laberinto de forma mecánica. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó al final, pero Darcy todavía no lo había encontrado. Podía oírla canturrear, el sonido se colaba entre las ramas. Esperó, balanceándose en la punta de sus botas, mientras miraba a las diferentes aberturas, pero Darcy no apareció. El canto se interrumpió luego de unos minutos y casi pudo oír como se frenaba en seco, dubitativa.

— Loki…—llamó, en voz alta. El dios dio un giro sobre su eje, buscando la procedencia.

— ¿Quiere que vaya por usted, Milady? —preguntó, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Avanzó un paso pero la voz de la chica lo hizo detenerse.

— No. Quiero que me hables— dijo Darcy— Termina de contar la historia. — caminó hasta la siguiente bifurcación entre tres pasillos, y la aterciopelada voz de Loki comenzó a escucharse. Se quedó quieta un segundo para identificar de dónde venía, y siguió. Era imposible concentrarse en lo que decía, el acento que tenía era tan… hipnótico. Viró un par de veces y siguió derecho otras dos, hasta que se encontró con que el camino estaba bloqueado. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y volvió a intentarlo. Loki terminó de relatar y todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que vio el claro y al dios de pie en el. En el medio había un pequeño árbol de rosas doradas. Parecían de oro… O eran de oro.

Avanzó hacia él instintivamente y tocó con cautela una de las rosas. Loki seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, como quien lleva a su mascota de paseo. Darcy lo miró y le sonrió— Lo hice— dijo con suficiencia. No eran tan idiota después de todo. El dios puso los ojos en blanco— ¡Apuesto que creíste que no lo lograría! — exclamó con las manos en la cintura. A veces le daba la impresión de que la subestimaba un poco. Aún así, estaba siendo demasiado gentil.

— No lo creía— se encogió de hombros— Estaba seguro de que no lo haría— sonrió de lado cuando Darcy abrió la boca con indignación y la tomó de la mano— Es una muchacha brillante, Lady Darcy— y al escuchar eso no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Se apartó de él y rodeó el árbol, acariciando sus hojas. Era uno de los lugares más hermosos en los que jamás había estado. Dio una pequeña voltereta para ver cómo el vestido que llevaba puesto acompañaba el movimiento. Era ridículo, pero se sentía como una princesa. De todas formas hubiera preferido sus jeans, le costaba acostumbrarse a las largas y delicadas faldas. El cabello se le alborotó y unos bucles cayeron en su rostro. Los echó para atrás con el dorso de la mano, aunque uno de ellos volvió a caer sobre su frente.

Loki estiró un cabello y le quitó el cabello del rostro, acomodándoselo detrás de la oreja. Hacía tiempo que Darcy no tenía u chico tan cerca, no desde su último novio, Ethan, el cual era un imbécil total indigno de mención; y Thor. El último no contaba porque estaba muy ebria para darse cuenta, pero de todas formas se sentía mal por eso. Recordaba los ojos de Jane brillar con intensidad cada vez que Thor hablaba o simplemente hacía algo. Se sentía una traidora. El dios le dedicó una mirada que le dio un escalofrío, parecía como si viera dentro de su alma. ¿Un dios podía tener ojos tan profundos? No debía ser legal.

Apartó la mirada y se sentó en uno de los bancos que había allí en el claro, rodeado por los arbustos de rosas del laberinto. No le molestaba estar cerca de aquel Rey, pero se sentía extraña y algo insegura. Como si fuera terreno no conocido. Un momento, ¿Cómo si fuera? ¡Si no sabía nada del tipo! Bueno a su novio lo había conocido en un pub; y tampoco conocía mucho a Thor, pero el Dios del Trueno era diferente a su hermano. Loki era más misterioso.  
No podía negarlo, había algo de él que le daba curiosidad. Parecía tan... estructurado y desconfiado de la gente. Sin embargo había algo que le parecía sumamente tierno en su semblante. Su elegancia y delgadez algo poco comunes entre los enormes hombres asgardianos, su aire intelectual y sus hermosos ojos. Su forma de hablar... sólo parecía necesitar un abrazo. Si, era de esas personas que definitivamente parecían necesitar uno. Sonrió ante tan ridícula idea. Lo malo era que la mayoría de cosas que Darcy hacía, lo eran.  
Loki se sentó a su lado y ella descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro. —Es precioso— admitió. El dios parecía algo tenso y la miró de reojo. Ella lo notó y rió.— Digo, todo esto. Es genial, desearía poder tomarle una fotografía— y luego editarla y subirla a facebook. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de agregarlo.

—Si. Asgard es un uno de los reinos más bellos— contestó Loki, con una voz que denotaba un claro orgullo por la tierra que lo vio nacer y crecer. Darcy admiraba como hablaba de su hogar, como si fuera todo para él, y sintió un leve vacío en el pecho cuando recordó que ella ya no tenia un sitio al que llamar de esa forma. No tenia un hogar y probablemente nunca tendría uno. Mierda, ni siquiera podría saber si Ewan McGregor había retweeteado su agudo e ingenioso comentario. Eso de que tu mundo sea destruido por unos gigantes congelados era una autentica porquería.  
Loki la miró —Quizá haya algunos de esos artefactos que nombra tanto, señorita. A lo largo de nuestra larga existencia hemos viajado repetidas veces a los diferentes reinos, y usualmente siempre algo se aferra a nosotros— como caso extremo estaba Volstagg. Había encontrado en la tierra a dos niños huérfanos luego de que sus padres fueran asesinados en la guerra y los había traído consigo. Su mujer estaba encantada, y su hija también.

Darcy parpadeó y se incorporó.— ¿En serio?— de ser así, sería una maravilla. Jamás pisaría de nuevo ningún Apple Store, pero se conformaría con tener en su poder cualquier pequeña cosa que hubiera quedado de su antiguo mundo. Si le daban una cámara de fotos, sería la más feliz del mundo.  
Se quedó pensando un momento. Llevó las rodillas a su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolas. Se había quitado los zapatos, como solía hacer debajo de las mesas en aquellas reuniones en las que llevaba tacos y no los soportaba. Aunque por suerte, esta vez no eran tal altos.—¿Alguna vez algo se ha aferrado a tí?— preguntó posando su mirada en él.

Usualmente no, nada se aferraba a él, ni él se aferraba a nada. No le interesaba tener recuerdos de reinos que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, y lo único que poseía de algún mundo extraño era... Ella. —Tú— respondió, en un susurro. Darcy lo miró con cara de no entender mucho y Loki prosiguió: —Tú te aferraste a mi, clamaste por tu vida cuando pensé que el calor de la sangre había abandonado tu cuerpo— era la primera vez que la trataba informalmente, y no de usted o utilizando algún extraño rótulo.

_Se quedó de pie junto a los cuerpos, inmóvil. Que desperdicio. No había nada por salvar..._  
_Un segundo. Un gemido ahogado se escapó de los labios de la chica y se oyó un "ayú...da-me" entrecortado, casi estrangulado. Loki esbozó una sonrisa casi calculadora antes de hincar una rodilla y tomar el cuerpo en sus brazos._

Aquellas terroríficas escenas vinieron a su mente como flashes. Algunas más borrosas que otras, pero igual de escalofriantes. Sabía que Jane había estado a su lado, pero no quería preguntarle. Sería mejor no entrar en detalles. Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus ojos estaban empañados. Se los limpió rápidamente. —Lamento que sólo hayas podido rescatar a algo tan torpe y poco útil— se encogió de hombros recordando las continuas quejas de Jane. Si bien era una mujer algo histérica y demasiado organizada, tenía razón. La mente de Darcy solía ser muy dispersa y la hacía distraerse fácilmente. Pero una cosa era segura: sólo ponedle un artefacto tecnológico enfrente que con gusto lo usaría a la perfección. Lástima que en Asgard no había nada de eso. Pobre Loki, ella no era una guerrera como Sif ni nada por el estilo.  
Aunque en cambio, para él, sí sería útil. Sólo que ella aún no lo sabía. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de sonreír ante las palabras de la joven, porque sería demasiado insensible de su parte. La ingenua midgardiana no sabía nada sobre el futuro que les aguardaba juntos, ni cuánto ella le serviría a él para revindicar su figura de Rey.

Loki tomó la mano de Darcy y esbozó una sonrisa dulce, la fachada perfecta para lo que en realidad estaba pensando —Ningún objeto material podría superar el sentimiento de satisfacción que me produce haber salvado un ser humano— dijo, con voz suave. Darcy se sintió conmovida, y no pudo evitar pensar que ese era el Loki real. No el sulfurado en la biblioteca, sino el dulce, aquel que parecía esconder muchísimos secretos y que a veces se quitaba la coraza mostrando un lado realmente especial. Y sabía que debía sentirse halagada por el hecho de haber sido salvada por un príncipe. Recordaba aquella vez de vacaciones en Disneyland, en la que el príncipe de Cenicienta la había salvado de que una salvaje pelota de un niño la golpeara en la cara. Lo había perseguido luego por todo el Magic Kingdom.  
Se mordió el labio, no sabía que contestarle. Esas palabras habían sido realmente conmovedoras, y parecían reales, por lo que tuvo que filtrar de su mente todas aquellas posibles respuestas que sonaran como una broma. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue rápido y él no se lo esperaba. Darcy se sintió como una niña de cinco años con tan infantil acción, pero no se le había ocurrido otra cosa— Gracias— murmuró con una sonrisa.

Loki la miró de reojo, de forma imperceptible. Que conductas más raras tenían los midgardianos a veces. Eran vulnerables, pero se creían fuertes, pero también actuaban como niños. Se palmeó las rodillas y se puso de pie. —Creo que es hora de que le muestre la sala de las reliquias— Odín no estaría de acuerdo con ello, pero ahora él era el Rey, y vamos, ella sería su esposa. No había ningún peligro. Además, tenía que hacer tiempo, no le apetecía tener que volver a sentarse en el Trono de inmediato y escuchar a unos palurdos hablar sin cesar. Loki amaba tener el poder, pero a veces era aburrido.  
Pero él no se echaba atrás con sus decisiones. Tenía el cetro en su mano y el respeto del pueblo (en gran parte por haber salvado a su hermano), no renunciaría eso. Podía llevar a Asgard a una edad gloriosa como nunca antes se había visto. Podría ser un digno hijo del Padre de Todos.  
Darcy se puso de pie y se calzó de nuevo los zapatos. Revoloteó a su lado mientras cruzaban de nuevo el laberinto. Los pasos de Loki eran más grandes, por lo que a veces se le tornaba un poco complicado ir a la par suya.  
Volvieron al palacio, sin mucha conversación en el medio. La midgardiana aún admiraba con fascinación cada una de las grandes y pequeñas cosas asgardianas. Todo era tan dorado, tan... magnífico. Bajaron unas escaleras y encontraron una puerta delante de ellos, custodiada por dos guardias. Ellos hicieron una reverencia al Rey y les permitieron el paso, sin cuestionar nada. No era una sala muy iluminada, pero tenía el aspecto de guardar gloria e históricos triunfos entre sus silenciosas paredes. Darcy no pudo evitar dejar escapar un "Woow". Loki la miró y sonrió con suficiencia mientras le ofrecía el brazo. Ella lo tomó y miró con atención todo lo que la rodeaba. Loki se sentía orgulloso de esa sala. Mayormente las reliquias eran de batllas ganadas por Odín, pero él había cooperado en muchas. Claro, todos pensaban que no peleaba limpiamente por usar su magia. Ocultarla sería una estupidez, estaba en todo su derecho de utilizar su poder para obtener ventaja. De no ser por los trucos ''de mujer'', ya estarían en el Valhalla.  
Señaló un lugar vacío —Ahí solía estar Mjölnir, hasta que mi hermano pudo tomarlo— un gran poder acarrea una gran responsabilidad, solía decir el Padre de Todos, y hasta que Thor no se mostró lo suficientemente fiero, no pudo alzarlo. Comenzó a hablarle de los objetos que poblaban el lugar, tejiendo grandes historias con sus palabras. Darcy escuchaba embelesada, nada la distraía... casi.

Loki se detuvo frente a uno de los objetos mientras continuaba contando la historia de su procedencia. Su voz era tan melodiosa que no podía parar de escucharlo. Como si estuviese hecha para hipnotizarla. Desvió la miraba, mientras lo seguía escuchando. Había algo que había captado si atención. Al final de la sala, un cubo azul, que parecía contener algo como humo, como una nebulosa dentro. Y brillaba.  
Darcy giró sobre su eje, dándole la espalda a Loki, para mirar cómodamente hacia aquella extraña reliquia. — ¿Qué es eso?— inquirió interrumpiendo al dios. Loki suspiró, la chica parecía nunca prestar atención. Ella quiso dar un paso al frente, para continuar el recorrido hacia aquello que llamaba su atención, pero el Rey se lo impidió sujetando su brazo con fuerza. Lo miró alzando las cejas pero a él no le importó. No la dejaría acercarse sola, debía tenerla controlada. Además, él mismo corría riesgo.

Darcy tiró un poco para avanzar, pero Loki no la soltó— ¿Qué es eso? — repitió, ansiosa, apuntando el objeto. Parecía brillar cada vez con más intensidad, llamándola. ¿Estaría congelado? Emanaba una luz fría que proyectaba una ligera sombra en el suelo, dándole un aspecto en cierta forma majestuoso.

El dios se mantuvo firme en su lugar, con el brazo de la chica bien agarrado. La explicación era complicada, el cofre estaba ligado con Jötunheim y cuando era nombrado ese Reino, Darcy solía adentrarse en un estado de histeria. — No es nada, milady, por aquí tenemos cosas mucho más interesantes…

La guió hasta el próximo objeto, pero Darcy no podía apartar la vista de aquel cubo lleno de misterio. — No me intersan— respondió con tono seguro y firme— Quiero saber qué es eso— insistió, señalando de nuevo. Loki apretó la mandíbula para evitar soltar cualquier contestación indeseada. — Oh, vamos. Dudo mucho que a estas alturas haya algo que me sorprenda— por no decir que la espante. Era absurdo, su mundo había sido destruido y ahora vivía en Asgard, la cuidad de los dioses nórdicos. Jamás hubiera imaginado semejante cosa.

Lo miró insistentemente hasta que se dignó a hablar— Es el cofre de los cuatro inviernos. Proviene del Reino de los gigantes de Hielo, Jötunheim. Cuando el Padre de Todos luchó en batalla contra ellos en gloriosa batalla, lo tomó como muestra del poder de los Aesires. Un trofeo— no el único que se había llevado— Jötunheim está casi sumido en la ruina. Sin el cofre, han perdido su poder. —concluyó. No la dejó avanzar un centímetro y él tampoco se movió— No debe acercarse, Lady Darcy. Contiene energía oscura, es peligroso— eso era un invento colosal, pero en su boca parecía ser cierto.

Darcy lo escuchó atenta, era imposible no hacerlo. Joder, le hubiera gustado que fuera profesor suyo en el Instituto. Pero los profesores no solían ser guapos como él, sino viejos colmados de licenciaturas. Y ojala Historia hubiera sido tan entretenida como los relatos de Loki. Con gusto los hubiera estudiado.

—Pero… —comenzó, pero la mirada de advertencia del dios la hizo detener. Miró al objeto, el "Cofre de los cuatro Inviernos"; ahora que representaba algo prohibido le daba más ganas de acercarse a él. Darcy le soltó el brazo, para acomodarse el cabello distraídamente. Estaba tan solo a unos pocos metros… Dio un paso, y luego otro, pero Loki la tomó de la mano. Mierda. El cofre brillaba cada vez más fuerte, como si esperase a que ella lo tocara. Estiró el brazo para poder rozarlo con la punta de sus dedos — Darce…— la voz de Loki indicaba un ultimátum, pero la muchacha hizo oídos sordos. — Espera, ¿cómo me llamaste? — inquirió algo sorprendida. Sólo sus amigos o personas con mucha confianza utilizaban ese diminutivo con ella.

— Darce...— canturreó Loki captando toda la atención de la mortal, con un terriblemente atrayente susurro. Darcy ya no sabía a que debía prestarle atención. Miró de nuevo el cofre, y al dios, y luego al cubo de nuevo. Era como si la llamara... como si la invitara a tocarlo. — Sólo un momento...— murmuró con vos monótona mientras intentaba alejarse de Loki, que aún aferraba su mano. El Rey pestañeó, no podía ser tan obstinada. Él no podía acercarse mucho más, de lo contrario se volvería azul. Y eso no sería bueno. De modo que sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo de la cintura y la tironeó de nuevo hacia él.

Darcy estuvo a punto de quejarse, estaba bien del rollo del Rey, pero ella solo quería tocar esa cosa azul... Se encontró con el rostro de Loki a pocos centímetros del suyo. y una mano del dios le acarició el arco del cuello antes de besarla. Ay, mierda, se podría acostumbrar a eso, pero no... Al demonio. La presión de sus labios la invitaban a responder el beso y fue algo que no rechazó. Enroscó los brazos al rededor del cuello de Loki y mandó al demonio todas aquellas infantiles actitudes que había tenido a lo largo del día. Estaban bien para una tímida jovencita de época, que paseaba por los brezales sujetando la falda de su vestido y se sonrojaba si se le vía la enagua. Pero Darcy era una chica moderna. Y nunca dejaba pasar las oportunidades que se le presentaban.

Le respondió el beso, que no había sido como aquel simple roce el día de su habitación. Este materializaba todo lo que en aquella ocasión se había reprimido. Loki se sorprendió un poco a si mismo, porque la había besado para distraerla, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Ambos lo hacían. A pesar de que Loki solía tener las manos frías, su boca era suave y cálida. Darcy lo apretujó, obligando a encorvarse un poco para acercarse más a ella. El dios curvó las comisuras de sus labios en el medio del beso. La chica era más rápida de lo que creía.

Puso las dos manos a los lados del rostro de Darcy, para tener mayor control del beso y acercarla más a él. Era extraño estar besando a la midgardiana sin haberlo planeado antes, y era más extraño que no se hubiese apartado de él como si tuviese la peste. Al parecer se lo había pensando mejor. El beso continuó hasta que la chica se separó, casi sin aliento. Lo miró con los ojos brillantes, olvidándose completamente de lo que quería anteriormente y no había podido logar. A cambio había obtenido algo mucho mejor.

* * *

**Otra vez,** perdón por el atraso. Estoy experimentando problemas técnicos con mi computadora de escritorio (T-T), y estoy a punto de volverme loca :( Pero hay buenas noticias... ¡Los exámenes se acabaron! Al menos por ahora, nada de estudiar, puro fic y fiesta (?) Espero que disfruten este capítulo, dejad rewiews, eso inspira y necesitamos motivación :3

• Synese.


	10. C9: Every breath you take

**Disclaimer**: Thor no es mío, blabla, todos los derechos a Marvel y Disney, por si se ponen quisquillosos.

**Collab** **w/**: Linnet Lovelace.

**B**.**S**.**O recomendada**: Every breath you take - The Police.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE.**

_''Every breath you take,_

_Every move you make,_

_Every bond you break,_

_Every step you take,_

_I'll be watching you'__'_

Aún no podía acostumbrase al desayuno asgardiano. Echaba de menos su taza de café, lo único que lograba despabilarla del todo por las mañanas. Era un desayuno más bien clásico, con muchas frutas y panes de todas clases. Llevaban una dieta bastante natural y balanceada. Siempre le dedicaban su tiempo necesario a las cosas. Ella muchas veces desayunaba por la calle un café para llevar o lo tomaba mientras trabajaba con Jane.

Caminó por los corredores del palacio, mirando distraídamente los detalles de las paredes. Se sentía extraño no tener obligaciones. Al menos no tan temprano, luego tendría que ir a la biblioteca para ordenar los libros como le había pedido a Loki. Pasó junto a un grupo de cortesanas, las cuales la miraron fijamente y dijeron algo a sus espaldas, soltando unas risitas maliciosas. Darcy suspiró; eso se convertía en una costumbre. El que fuera una simple mortal no les daba el derecho a marginarla… Bueno, quizás si.

Pasó cerca de la puerta de la sala del trono, por pura casualidad. Loki salió por ella acompañado de un anciano que llevaba muchos papeles. Iban charlando… o más bien discutiendo algo. El hombre mayor hizo una reverencia ante el Rey y siguió por dónde ella había venido. ¡Ay, no! El dios no podía verla. Darcy había estado deambulando esa noche por el palacio, aún con el cofre de los cuatros inviernos rondando por su mente. Los guardias debían haberle contado de sus intenciones esa mañana. Y no quería tener que lidiar con ello a esas horas. Se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta cautelosamente, procurando cubrir su rostro con el cabello.

Caminó con paso apurado, intentando no llamar la atención. Volteó luego de alejarse lo suficiente y suspiró aliviada, nadie la estaba siguiendo. ¡Si! Se había escapado. Esbozó una gran sonrisa y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la biblioteca, no fuera cosa de que Loki decidiera salir a buscarla...

¡Ay! Se chocó con una figura frente suyo y comenzó a balbucear disculpas, con la cabeza gacha. Menuda torpe era.

—Milady... ¿dónde va con tanta prisa?— la voz susurrante la hizo alzar el rostro con gesto sorprendido. ¿Cómo diablos...? No había nadie allí, y menos él. Hace cinco segundos se había metido de vuelta en el salón del trono, era imposible. Loki le sonrió de lado, pero no la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, era un gesto irónico. Darcy sintió que sonrojaba levemente. Era una idiota, si tan solo se hubiese apurado un poco más, ya estaría libre de cualquier interrogatorio incómodo.

Darcy frunció la nariz, pensando su respuesta. — Me dirigía a la biblioteca. — respondió. Se alisó la falda del vestido, un poco nerviosa debido a la penetrante mirada del dios posada sobre ella.— Lo siento, pero tengo prisa— señaló, pasando a su lado para continuar con su camino. Claro, como si los libros fueran a irse corriendo si ella no llegaba a tiempo.

Loki puso una mano sobre su hombro, y Darcy se sintió algo nerviosa. —Milady, no veo por qué dedicarle unos minutos al Rey pueda suponer un gran retraso— replicó. La joven se quedó callada, se sentía como en un interrogatorio: cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser usada en su contra.

— Sabe, me resulta incomprensible la fijación que desarrollan los humanos para con ciertas cosas —mencionó Loki. Había sido informado a primeras horas de la mañana que la huésped había intentado entrar en la sala de las reliquias. Creyó que con el beso y un poco de buen trato lo había olvidado, pero estaba equivocado. Y tenía que asegurarse de que no lo desobedeciera de nuevo. — ¿Encontró entretenido pasear por el palacio de noche, Lady Darcy?— Ella tragó saliva, mientras pensaba qué responder.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Los ojos del dios la miraban fijamente, esperando una contestación. Darcy no tenía idea de que decir —No podía dormir— inventó rápidamente, esperando que cuele. Muy inteligente de su parte, intentar engañar al dios del engaño y las mentiras, bien pensado. También había sido una estúpida al creer que podría entrar en la sala sin contratiempos; en cuanto se había acercado a las grandes puertas los guardias habían cruzado sus lanzas impidiendo el paso. Parecían muñecos articulados, inexpresivos, razón por la cual ella pensó que con un poco de suerte la dejarían pasar.

Loki alzó las cejas y la atrajo levemente hacia su persona —Curioso. ¿No pensó en un leche caliente...O un libro? Eso podría haber ayudado más que el tacto de un cubo frío y sin ninguna función, más que poner su vida en peligro—

Darcy puso los ojos en blanco. Le parecía innecesario que diera tantas vueltas cuando ya sabía a qué apuntaba. — La leche no me da curiosidad— repuso, encogiéndose de hombros— Sí, me levanté para ir a ver el estúpido cubo. Ya puedes soltar el sermón— agregó con fastidio. Sabia que de todas formas tenía que escuchar el cuento de que era demasiado peligroso para ella y demás. Odiaba que la reprendieran así. Ya no era una niña, ¡tenía registro de conducir! Así que si quería hacerlo, que lo hiciera rápido.

Loki suspiró y meneó la cabeza. —No sé si entiende la palabra "peligroso", Milady. Es algo que atenta contra su vida, por si lo quiere más claro— dijo lentamente, separando las sílabas. Ay, le hablaba como retrasada mental. Darcy no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, pero se arrepintió al momento. ¡Era un Rey! ¡Y le había rodado los ojos! Qué estúpida.

— Debería mostrar un poco más de respeto, Lady Darcy— dijo cortante, algo exasperado. Que no tomara en serio lo que decía lo enfurecía. La midgardiana se zafó de su agarre, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de hacerle burla. Parecía una niña de cinco años que había cruzado la calle sola. Hizo una reverencia un poco exagerada — No volverá a suceder, su Majestad— respondió antes de voltear para seguir su camino hacia la biblioteca. El dios apretó la mandíbula. Aún no había terminado.

Caminó hacia la biblioteca más relajada ya que se lo había sacado de encima. Que pesado, a ese hombre se le habían subido los humos de Rey a la cabeza. Giró los picaportes de los portones y abrió. Detrás de las puertas estaba Loki de pie, lo que la hizo pegar un grito — ¡Mierda!— se le escapó, y se llevó una mano al pecho, perturbada. En serio, tenía que dejar de aparecer de esa manera, se iba a morir joven. Loki le dedicó una cínica sonrisa. — Joder, ¡vas a matarme de un susto uno de estos días!— exclamó la joven, tratando de romper el silencio, pero él pareció no inmutarse. La miraba fijamente y Darcy se sentía como si pudiese ver a través de ella.

— Lo siento, pero nos quedaron unos asuntos por tratar— dijo tranquilamente, juntando las manos detrás de su espalda—

Ha desobedecido una orden directa del Rey, Milady. Esta vez no sucederá nada, pero… ¡Míreme!— bramó. Darcy había esquivado su mirada y observaba los estantes de los libros distraídamente, a propósito. Volvió la vista a Loki. A pesar de su dura mirada, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde intenso. Esta vez no se confundía tanto con el celeste. Tragó saliva—… La próxima vez que lo haga, si es que se atreve, me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas— advirtió, con tono severo. Darcy tenía ganas de sacarle la lengua, era odiosamente exagerado. Vamos, sólo se había levantado por la noche para intentar ingresar en la sala de las reliquias de Odín para ver el cubo de los Jötun y… bueno, quizás si debía no haberlo hecho.

— Vale. Lo siento, mi Rey. ¿Puedo comenzar con mi trabajo ahora?— preguntó, con tono cansado. No tenía ganas de pelear, odiaba las confrontaciones, y por alguna razón, Loki las había tomado con ella. El dios se pasó una mano por la cara— No sé por qué, pero a veces me da la impresión de que le importa lo que digo— la verdad, no. Era muy repetitiva y sí, había sido curiosa, pero ni siquiera había entrado. No era tan grave. Se dirigió a una pila de libros cercana y los levantó para limpiarlos con un paño que reposaba sobre la mesa.

Loki se sintió frustrado. Odiaba que lo ignoraran. Era una de las cosas que particularmente lo ponían de mal humor, desde que era niño. Si bien disfrutaba de la soledad y no era uno de los asgardianos más sociables, no le gustaba que lo hicieran a propósito. — Ni siquiera se molesta en escucharme...— murmuró por lo bajo, resignado.

Darcy se distrajo y los libros que sostenía cayeron al piso. — ¡Qué si te escucho, maldita sea!— es que hablaba demasiado. No era sorda, ni idiota. Sólo que no le apetecía contestarle. Se sentía como cuando la reprendían de pequeña.— Y ya te entendí, ¡no me acercaré al puto cubo!— gritó, perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba siendo mal hablada, lo sabía, e irrespetuosa. Pero eso era ella, y no le importaba nada el Rey, quería que la dejara en paz. Pateó uno de los libros, molesta, como si fuera una adolescente. Muy maduro, Darce.

Loki se envaró, con los nervios acabados. — ¡No me hables de ese modo!— no quería gritarle, pero de una forma u otra acabó haciéndolo. Esa mujer le mermaba la cordura, era tan... impulsiva. A veces creía que le importaba un carajo que fuera el Rey. No, estaba seguro que le importaba nada. —Deja de faltarme el respeto un segundo— dijo, apretando los dientes. Darcy se agachó para recoger los libros, y el que había pateado había ido a parar junto a los pies del dios.

Darcy se acercó para recogerlo, pero ambos se inclinaron para levantar el libro; y de no ser por los reflejos de Loki, se hubieran chocado las cabezas. Amagó a tomar el libro, pero el dios fue más rápido que ella. Levantó los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Loki observó con detenimiento a los azules iris de la joven mortal. Ella no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. No podía sucumbir ante los penetrantes ojos del Rey, clavados en los suyos, escrutándolos como si fuera un láser. Era testaruda, y no estaba de humor para ser muy remilgada.

Tragó saliva y se levantó, alisándose el vestido. Loki siguió su movimiento, con el libro con la mano. — No te estoy faltando el respeto— apuntó, colmada de orgullo en su tono de voz. ¿Qué se creía? Ella no le había contestado mal, que no se hiciera la víctima. — Así que dámelo. He de guardarlo— dijo alargando la mano.

¿De dónde salía ese tono tan imperativo? Loki jugó con el libro entre sus manos y la miró con recelo. — Soy el Rey, y hago lo que me plazca. No sigo órdenes. No sé cual es la parte que aún no comprendes— Darcy rodó los ojos. Ya sabía eso, el dios no se cansaba de repetirlo. "Yo soy el Rey y bla bla blá. Quiero las rosas color carmín, de lo contrario les cortaré la cabeza." Podía ser muy dulce a veces, pero no dejaba de ser un tirano. Ella no quería sentirse oprimida.

Dio un manotazo para quitarle el libro, pero sólo toco el aire. Loki era muy rápido. Frunció el ceño, mientras intentaba arrebatárselo de nuevo, sin éxito. Idiota, tenía que ser una broma, ¿estaba jugando con ella? El asgardiano sonrió de costado, con sorna. La estaba tomando por tonta. Bueno, era un poco lenta, pero no tenía por qué hacer eso. Resopló repitiendo el movimiento, pero no pudo lograr tomarlo. Sintió frustración, mientras un leve calor recorría su cara, enrojeciendo sus mejillas a causa del enojo.

Loki meneó la cabeza y acabó dejando el libro sobre la mesa, mientras reía. —Ahí tiene, Milady. Justo a su alcance— dijo, con un tono de voz casi risueño. ¿Tendrían psicoanalistas en Asgard? Por que ese hombre necesitaba uno, y urgente. Parecía que fuera muy divertida para él, con su torpeza. Ya vería, tremendo gilipollas. Le diría a Sif que le enseñara como manejar una espada y ya no sería la pobre y desvalida Darcy.

* * *

**Nos **sentimos horriblemente avergonzadas por la tardanza, pero os juramos que no va a volver pasar. Habíamos llegado a una línea donde creíamos que todo estaba perfecto y ¡BANG!, nos damos cuenta de las cosas que no cuajan y saltan ideas de todos lados que si cierran el círculo, pero tenemos que reescribir mucho. Así lo hicimos, claro, queríamos ofrecer lo mejor de lo mejor. Esperamos que disfruten este capítulo, y os prometemos que si dejan rewiews, en compensación, actualizamos a mitad de semana. Por la garrita.

• Synese & Linnet.


	11. C10: ET

**Disclaimer**: Thor no es mío, blabla, todos los derechos a Marvel y Disney, por si se ponen quisquillosos.

**Collab** **w/**: Linnet Lovelace.

**B**.**S**.**O recomendada**: ET (Katy Perry Cover) — VersaEmerge

**Link**: watch?v=u-d7i7w6KDQ

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: E.T (EXTRA TERRESTRIAL)**

_''You're so hypnotising, _  
_could you be the devil, could you be an angel? _

Y_our touch magnetizing _  
_feels like going floating, leave my body glowing.''_

Darcy odiaba los eventos de Asgard. Y los odiaba aún más porque sabía que tendría que ver a los Odinson. A uno no podía mirarlo a la cara, y el otro... Loki era un idiota redomado.

Esta bien, si la situación fuera diferente la disfrutaría. Le encantaría bailar con todos esos caballeros (lo que eran los dioses nórdicos, ¡por Odi... Dios!) y llevar unos tacones dignos de Paris Hilton. Pero ahora lo odiaba y no quería salir de la habitación. Le habían puesto un vestido divino, de una tela suave violeta con incrustaciones de lo que presumiblemente era oro. Las mangas caían como alas al costado, en un movimiento casi hipnótico. Ay, era hermoso y no podía disfrutarlo.

Juntó todo su valor y se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Caminó lentamente por los corredores. Minutos atrás, no se había sentido tan nerviosa. Pero ahora, la incertidumbre de no saber que le deparaba la atemorizaba. Se imaginaba, rodeada de extraños... si se apresuraba todavía podía volver corriendo a su cuarto. No, esto no era gran cosa, sólo una más de todas las que pasaba allí. ¿Qué podría sucederle?

En cuanto apareció en lo alto de las escalinatas que daban al gran salón, sintió cómo cientos de miradas se clavaban en ella como afilados cuchillos. Bajó cuidadosamente, procurando no tropezarse, aunque no pudo evitar trastabillar en el último escalón. Algunas asgardianas soltaron un par de risitas maliciosas. "Mírala, es tan sosa" "No tiene modales" "Oh, ¡no sabe siquiera caminar!" murmuraban entre sí. Si bien no la señalaban, sabía perfectamente que se referían a ella. "No es más que una pobre midgardiana..."

La miraban con desprecio y lo sabía, no la querían allí. Había también miradas conciliadoras y sin malicia, como la de Thor. Darcy sintió que se le subían los colores. No tendría que ser tan obvia, él parecía relajado y con esa sonrisa pagada de sí misma que lo caracterizaba; parecía que todo se le había pasado bastante rápido. La idea de que tal vez olvidase pronto a Jane la hizo sentir mal.

Avanzó por un lado de la mesa, buscando sitio. Pronto dejaron de prestarle atención y volvieron a concentrarse en sus menesteres. No había lugar en la mesa para ella. Se quedó parada a un lado, incómoda y mordiéndose el labio.

-— Lady Lewis, haga el favor de seguirme. — le indicó una de las doncellas. Algo sorprendida la siguió hasta el punto medio de la larga mesa. Le indicó un asiento libre y Darcy se dirigió a él. Una muchacha que llevaba una copa en la mano quiso sentarse allí, pero no se lo permitieron y se alejó algo ofendida. Por su parte, ella prosiguió a ocupar su asiento.

— Me alegro de que haya respondido tan positivamente a la invitación, mi lady. — murmuró una voz masculina a su lado. En otro momento no significaría nada para ella, pero ahora podría reconocerla a leguas de distancia. Le dedicó una mirada recelosa, pero como era de costumbre, el Rey le devolvió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Argh, que engreído era. Una invitación era cuando te ofrecían ir a una fiesta, no cuando se solicitaba la presencia y te mandaban un vestido en una caja.

Entró en la habitación a paso rápido. Compartir la cena con Loki y Thor era un castigo. Bueno, no Thor, él no era el problema; compartir la mesa con un tío totalmente bipolar era un desastre. Y a eso se le agregaba que Frigga no comía con ellos porque no se despegaba del lecho de Odín.

Sobre la cama había una caja. Al abrirla descubrió un hermoso vestido, envuelto en sendos papeles, con zapatos a juego. Allí descansaba una nota, y la firma era tan obvia que le pareció un chiché. Con razón estaba tan tranquilo esa noche.

Lo miró alzando una ceja y rodó los ojos —Claro, es que no me pude resistir... si era por mi me quedaba tomando un frappé en Starbucks— dijo, y luego se dio cuenta de la referencia. Nunca la captaría.

Así que ahora la mortal jugaba con la ironía. Daba igual si estaba conforme o no, lo importante era que había asistido, y sus planes marchaban mejor de lo previsto. Hizo caso omiso a la segunda parte de la oración... esa muchacha y sus extrañas jergas terrestres.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción algo parecida a un vals, demasiado alegre para su gusto, pensó Darcy. Las personas que se encontraban en el centro de la pista, la despejaron automáticamente y algunas miradas se dirigieron hacía donde ellos se encontraban. Instantáneamente, se dio cuenta de que las miradas no eran para ella sino para su Rey.

— Me temo que deberá concederme esta pieza de baile, señorita. El protocolo indica que el monarca debe abrir la ronda de baile de la celebración y como invitada de honor debe acompañarme. — se puso de pie y le ofreció el brazo para que lo tomara. Por la cara de la chica, no parecía agradarle mucho la idea.

Darcy lo miró desconfiada. ¿Y eso? No sabía de protocolo, pero sonaba bastante coherente. Pero bailar con él, después de lo que había pasado... ¡Por Dios, le había hablado tres veces y solo por cuestiones formales desde entonces! ¿Se suponía que tenía que lucir risueña y encantada por bailar con el Rey? No se sentía así en absoluto, parecería un pato en la pista de baile. Se acomodó en su silla y miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo. —Estoy segura que hay damas que considerarían un honor ocupar mi lugar— señaló a la chica que antes había querido sentarse allí con un gesto de cabeza.

—¡Qué lástima por ellas! Pero no es de su elección el aceptar. Limítese a disfrutar un poco de la fiesta. — dijo irónicamente. Sabía exactamente que ella no disfrutaba estando con él, y de alguna manera, a Loki le divertía ver como Darcy se fastidiaba y en vano trataba de alejarse de él. Le tomó la mano y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Le dedicó una amenazadora mirada. Era claro lo que quería decir con ella: "Lo que te conviene, es obedecerme."

Darcy se levantó muy a pesar y bufó. Le soltó la mano y él la miró como advertencia. Sin embargo, no iba a volverse a su lugar (como le gustaría), sino a cogerlo del brazo. Prefería sentir el tacto del cuero contra la piel y no la de su mano, fría. Loki la guió a la pista de baile con una sonrisa ladeada grabada a fuego. Todos los observaban. Las mujeres que antes lo despreciaban por no ser el cabeza hueca y rubio de Thor ahora le dirigían miradas picaras. Los hombres aún se mostraban reticentes, pero había respeto en sus ojos. Respeto por su Rey.

La gente se acercó, buscando parejas con la vista, para cuando se sumaran al baile. Mientras tanto, Thor ya tenía cogida a una rubia de la cintura. Era... Espectacular, como mínimo. El cabello le caía en cascada hasta la cintura, con las ondas profusamente marcadas. El vestido blanco se le ceñía a las curvas, y Darcy pensó que era el tipo de mujer a la que llamarían: "un ángel caído del cielo". O de Asgard. Ay, todos estaban buenos allí, y ella era una midgardiana simplona y llorona.

Loki la sacó de sus ensoñaciones al cogerla de la cintura y de la mano con firmeza. Ella se mostró dudosa un segundo, pero terminó por apoyar el brazo sobre su hombro. —Espero que tenga pies resistentes— susurró.

En lugar de responder, Loki sonrió, muy pagado de sí mismo. Esas odiosas sonrisas, llenas de seguridad, ególatras, pero que a la vez eran tan atractivas. ¡Basta! El tipo era un idiota, no podía permitirse pensar esas cosas.

Darcy no sabía si era la educación de príncipe que había recibido, que lo hacía bailar mejor que los de las películas de Disney, o si tan solo tenía talento. Se inclinó a la primera opción, debía haber tenido como mil años para aprender a bailar correctamente. Ella tan solo lo había hecho unas cuantas veces, en los bailes de fin de curso de la escuela y una ocasión en el casamiento de una prima suya. Pero a pesar de todo, se las apañaba bastante bien.

El baile era bastante dinámico. Todas las parejas seguían un perfecto círculo, nunca lo desarmaban. Giraban, al compás de la música. No sabía bien como se bailaba, pero debía destacar que el dios la llevaba demasiado bien como para confundirse. Por un momento se sintió como un títere entre sus brazos. Pero prefirió relajarse, estar a la defensiva la ponía tensa. Aunque, claro, no podía bajar del todo la guardia.

Loki la hizo girar, y luego la trajo de nuevo hacia él. Ahora muchas la miraban con envidia. Bailar con un Rey soltero no era cosa de todos los días. Muchas de ellas quizás habrían estado allí cientos de años esperando para poder pertenecer a la familia real, sin éxito.

— ¿Ha sido tan trágico como esperaba? — le susurró acercándose a su oído. El sólo roce de su respiración sobre su cuello le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

Darcy pasó saliva. Y ahí estaba ella, la chica patosa con gafas que solía entregarle su corazón a la gente que no lo merecía. Y ahí estaba él, el tipo soy-tan-malo-que-vendería-a-mi-padre-para-comprarlo-y-venderlo-otra-vez. No pintaba para nada bien, por supuesto. Menos luego del incidente del beso.

Sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo, estaban demasiado cerca como para que sus pensamientos fueran coherentes; Loki sabía que la incomodaba, y lo disfrutaba. —Estuvo bastante cerca, aunque es buen bailarín, debo de admitir— dijo, y esbozó una sonrisa. Oh, oh, ¡alarma de coqueteo colegial! Parecía una adolescente, le faltaba ruborizarse y soltar una risita. Bien hecho, Darce.

Para su suerte, una mano le tocó el hombro a Darcy y esta se volteó. Ahí estaba la rubia, con Thor de la mano. Le sonrió falsamente y le acarició el brazo desnudo con las uñas alargadas —¿Cambiamos parejas?— su voz era un susurro sexy, el tipo de voz que hacen que los hombres se derritan y que todas las mujeres quieren tener. La castaña miró a Loki, que hizo un gesto de desagrado y vio su oportunidad para rebelarse.

—Oh, claro que sí— se soltó del agarre de Loki (aunque le costó un poco... bastante, en realidad) y se apartó. Tampoco había sido de sus decisiones más inteligentes, pues ahora tendría que bailar con el dios del Trueno. Mierda.

—Discúlpeme, su Alteza, os veré en otro baile— camufló su intención de escapar y le sonrió como si realmente se sintiera afortunada por haber estado tan cerca suyo. Bueno, en parte.

Le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. Se iba, no sola, sino con su hermano. El mismo que siempre le frustraba todo. Tenía un imán para arruinar momentos cruciales de su vida. La rubia lo miraba deseosa, y se acercaba a él lo más que podía. Él trataba de alejarla haciéndola hacer volteretas, pero era inútil. La mujer tenía más que claros sus objetivos. Loki le sonrió falsamente, por no dejar escapar un bufido de hastío. Mala jugada, la diosa se mordió el labio y le guiñó un ojo. Quizás en otro momento le hubiera servido de divertimento, pero ahora tenía la mente en otro lugar.

Afortunadamente, Fandral pasaba por ese extremo de la pista. Al parecer iba a buscar a Volstagg, que estaba en la mesa ocupado engullendo comida. Lo detuvo en seco y le puso a la muchacha enfrente. No hubo más que decir, ambos rubios se miraron y comenzaron a bailar juntos. Al menos se la había quitado de encima. Vio al otro lado de la pista, a Darcy y Thor. Trató de no prestar atención y siguió adelante. Fue a buscar a uno de sus sirvientes, puesto que tenía que notificarles que esa noche haría un importante anuncio, y debían seguir escrupulosas indicaciones.

Fandral se quedó algo asombrado, por fin Loki hacía algo bien y le ponía a esa muñeca enfrente. Por que la había rechazado, no lo sabía, pero las mujeres despechadas siempre buscan consuelo... Y eso en su caso era estupendo.

Thor le tendió la mano a Darcy y esta la tomó, cohibida. Recorrieron la pista y comenzaron a bailar, bastante apartados de todos. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que ella habló —Eh, Thor...— se mordió el labio inferior. —Sobre lo del otro día..., bueno, íba muy ebria, ¿sabes?— el dios la miró y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa tranquilizadora. Darcy se sintió más relajada —Querida Darcy, no tienes de que preocuparte. Nadie lo sabrá por mi— le susurró, mientras se movían al compás de la música. —Además, no puedo decir que me arrepienta— Darcy abrió los ojos y soltó una carcajada. Era bueno verlo reír otra vez y tomarse las cosas a chiste. No había pasado mucho desde lo de la Tierra (al menos eso creía) pero las pasiones de los dioses eran eso, pasiones. Se encendían y se apagaban de un soplo.

La música comenzó a bajar de volumen y luego sucumbió. La muchacha le sonrió al dios y lo abrazó brevemente, para después depositar un beso en su mejilla —Gracias, por todo— no había malicia en sus palabras ni dobles intenciones, eran solo buenos amigos (que se habían pasado un poco con el alcohol). Un ruido de metal repiqueteando llamó su atención, el Rey quería hacer un anuncio.

Darcy vio que varias personas volvían a sus asientos y se sentaban. No sabía exactamente como debía proseguir, pero decidió hacer lo mismo. Una vez que todo estuvo en silencio, Loki carraspeó, para aclarar su voz, y comenzó a hablar. Toda la atención se concentraba ahora en él.

— Bienvenidos, y gracias a todos por venir, — comenzó el Rey de Asgard. — Esta noche, he de hacer un importante anuncio.- Hizo una pausa. Un uniforme murmullo recorrió el salón, a causa de la sorpresa de los invitados. Todos estaban ansiosos por saber qué iba a decir. — Esta noche, quedará posiblemente en el recuerdo de muchos…— dedicó a Darcy una mirada rápida que ella no comprendió.— Como casi todos saben, hace un tiempo una terrible catástrofe abatió a Midgard. Nosotros acudimos, sí, pero llegamos demasiado tarde. — inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, a modo de duelo. Todos lo imitaron en un silencio que duró un minuto. Darcy no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón.

— Pero entre tanto caos,— prosiguió— me sorprendió encontrar a una débil, frágil, y pequeña mortal. Estaba herida, pero había logrado sobrevivir. El fuerte latir de su corazón, en un mundo gélido, vacío y devastado me cautivó por completo.— "Si, claro" pensaba ella. ¿A dónde querría llegar con todo eso? Era bastante tierno lo que decía, pero ¿lo diría sinceramente? Dudaba, no sabía que pensar. Había aprendido que con ese hombre una no se podía fiar fácilmente.— Su fortaleza, belleza e inteligencia, me hicieron saber que merecía venir a Asgard.— evaluó la expresión del rostro de la midgardiana. Miraba un punto fijo, aunque parecía estar atenta a lo que él decía. Bien, al menos aún no se había puesto a patalear.— Por eso, hoy anunciaré ante ustedes, mi Reino, que yo, su Rey, he elegido a esta muchacha, Lady Darcy Lewis, para convertirse en mi Reina y acompañarme como mi esposa, por siempre y para siempre.— sin mucho esfuerzo, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y la tomó de la mano, para hacerla poner de pie. Esperaba que la apartase, pero no lo hizo. Cruzaba los dedos, y esperaba que la joven reaccionara de la forma más civilizada posible.

Darcy se puso de pie obnubilada. ¿Ella, reina? ¿Qué? ¿Qué carajos? Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la atrajo hacia si y la besó. Al principio era algo simple, el contacto de dos pares de labios, pero luego se tornó más intenso. Tendría que resistirse, pero por alguna razón no podía. La forma en que la había mirado... ¡Por favor, era un estupendo actor! Sabía que no podía representar un papelón en público, lo sabía, rodaría su cabeza.

Y era malísima poniéndose excusas a si misma. Le estaba gustando, maldita sea. La boca de Loki era cálida y suave, pero firme, como si le quisiese advertir sobre hacer cualquier tontería. Sintió que las rodillas le fallaban, los nervios y esa sensación que le provocaba; parecía que estaba a punto de dispararle Brad Pitt, así lo veía. Algo hermoso pero terrorífico. Y Loki a veces la aterraba, demasiado. Ya lo hubiese tasereado de haber podido. Sintió que se caía, pero el brazo del dios la sostuvo. Oyó suspiro varios en el salón, como si se sintiesen entorpecidos por la torpe y enamorada midgardiana. Sabía que a sus espaldas dirían que si, que la habían visto salir mil veces del dormitorio de Loki o viceversa, o que sabían que terminaría pasando. Más rumores.

Luego de un momento, Loki se apartó. La miraba a los ojos de una forma casi conmovedora, los orbes verdes eran profundísimos. Darcy se sintió un tanto mareada. Loki hizo una seña con la mano y se acercó una doncella con una almohadilla entre la manos, donde descansaba un anillo. Ay, Jesús, José y María en canoa.

Entre todos sus pensamientos, jamás habría cabido la posibilidad de que Darcy se quedara diezmada entre sus brazos. Aceptó el beso, y se dejó dominar por él. Él la guiaba, ella lo seguía. Había perdido el equilibrio, y se había quedado entregada entre sus brazos. Cuando la besó, sintió por primera vez un creciente deseo real hacía la humana. Y su reacción, como si ella lo hubiera sentido, como si la pasión (¿podía aún llamarse así?) se hubiera transmitido entre ellos como un impulso eléctrico.

Sonrió amplia y felizmente. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto se habría conmovido de la expresión de un hombre, que acababa de comprometerse con la mujer de sus sueños. Tomó el anillo que traía la doncella y miró dulcemente a la joven. Casi podrían parecer una ridícula pareja de empalagosos enamorados. El anillo, dorado (claramente de oro) estaba magníficamente forjado, e incrustado en él había una llamativa y enorme piedra preciosa de un intenso color esmeralda. Era simplemente maravilloso e indescriptible. La mano izquierda de la muchacha descansaba sobre la mano del dios. Con la otra, colocó cuidadosamente el anillo en su dedo anular, el cual encajó perfectamente, y le besó la mano.

Darcy estaba al borde del síncope. El anillo era precioso (su portador también, pero ¡sh!), los congregados estaban en su salsa y la expresión de Loki hasta le daba algo... pero estaba mal. Se estaba comprometiendo de por vida, ¿pero cómo? Ella era mortal. Mortal y finita y tendría un final. No sabía como un Rey podía pretender pasar su vida junto a una anciana quejosa y moribunda.

Miró a los presentes desorientada, no sabía que se suponía debía hacer. Estaba muda, perpleja y diez mil cosas más. Antes de que le dieran ganas de salir corriendo, Thor se puso de pie y alzó una copa. —¡Por la feliz pareja!— vociferó, y todos alzaron las copas. —¡Por Loki, Rey de Asgard, y su prometida, Lady Darcy!— comenzaron a chocarse copas y Loki alzó dos, una para ella y otra para él mismo. Antes de que la tomara, enroscó su brazo con el suyo, como una señal de unión. Cada uno toma del otro, como una seña de entrega. Estaba tan jodida.

Observó de reojo a su alrededor, Lady Sif rodaba los ojos y le comentaba algo a Fandral al oído, mientras que Volstagg intentaba beber mientras devoraba una costilla de cerdo con insaciable apetito. Hogun era el más normal, alzó su vaso a brindar y luego bebió.

- Por nosotros...- le susurró Loki, con una sonrisa divertida. Ahora, el momento más tenso había pasado. Ya todo estaba hecho y no se podía volver a atrás. Ya nadie lo miraría como a un despótico Rey, incluso ahora le tendrían afecto. Acababa de mostrar a un hombre que pocas veces se dejaba ver, y el hecho de que estuviera a punto de casarse inclinaba bastante la balanza a su favor. Ahora, él sería más indicado para portar el trono que su irresponsable y soltero hermano. Debía admitirlo, se sentía feliz y satisfecho.

Los músicos volvieron a tocar y las parejas que iban terminando la cena se ponían de pie para bailar. El baile era complicado, había cambios de pareja y otras gracias. En el interior se aliviaba de haber bailado ese vals. Por alguna razón, Loki se quedó a su lado, bebiendo de la copa, sin prestarle atención. Darcy carraspeó y empinó su bebida —Loki... ¿Podríamos retirarnos? Digo, ¿a un lugar más tranquilo?— le preguntó, como si estuviese haciéndole algún tipo de sugerencia traviesa. Sabia que en cuanto se acercaran un poco, los ojos estarían sobre ellos.

Enarcó una ceja ante la simple meción de la joven de su pregunta. ¿Lugar más tranquilo? Al parecer, se había tomado a pecho los acontecimientos y no le importaba ir rápido. Pero desde luego, era una mortal. Sus vídas efímeras transcurrían tan rápido que no podían permitirse gastar tiempo esperando. Pero si ella insistía, le daría lo que quería.

— Oh, por supuesto, mi amada...— arrastró las últimas palabras con puso de pie y le dio el brazo. Salieron a los jardines, que de noche era aún mas bonito de día. Un incesante desfile de sombras, tenuemente alumbradas y remarcadas por la plateada luz de las estrellas, se habrían paso entre la oscuridad de la noche. El cielo asgardiano era simplemente asombroso. Siguieron el camino de un sendero que se metía entre unos árboles de flores rosadas y azules. Darcy dudó al principio, pero una caminata por el fresco aire nocturno serviría para acomodarle las ideas.

Ir con el dios del engaño por el parque no parecía muy recomendable para una noche, pero ahora que era su prometido se suponía que tenia que acostumbrarse. Cuando llegaron a los rosales Darcy frenó, le resultaba imposible contenerse más tiempo. —Loki...— murmuró, mientras el se acercaba a ella. Ahora que las cosas habían cambiado, no le parecía necesaria la formalidad.

Loki se acercó a ella y le aparto los bucles del rostro, suavemente. ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacía? —Te dije de venir aquí porque...— no la dejó terminar que se puso un dedo sobre los labios, para que callara. Darcy lo miro extrañada. Que tipo más raro, joder. Fue a abrir la boca para volver a empezar pero el le acarició la mejilla. Definitivamente se estaba poniendo raro.

Extendió el brazo y arrancó un pimpollo pequeño que crecía en el rosal. Lo dejó descansando en su palma, y Darcy notó como lentamente florecía y se transformaba en una hermosa rosa. Loki se la colocó sobre la oreja, sosteniéndole los bucles. La brisa le ensortijaba ligeramente el cabello.

Sostuvo su cara entre sus manos por un momento, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes. Se acercó y le dio un beso en el cuello. Sintió como la respiración de su prometida se entrecortaba.

— ¿Qué decías?— susurró con los labios pegados a su oreja, con su seductora y aterciopelada voz.

Darcy vio la flor crecer, asombrada y con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro. Eso era genial, realmente... En fin, a lo que iba. —Decía que...— le estaba besando el cuello, eso debería ser ilegal. Se congeló, decir que no se sentía bien sería mentirse a si misma. Ese hombre, dios, lo que fuera, tenia algo demasiado hipnótico. Suspiro, intentando inspirar para poder hablar. —Espera, ¿qué haces?— pregunto, algo agitada. Los dioses si que eran fogosos, por Dios, parecía que no hacían otra cosa.

¿Acaso no era obvio lo que estaba haciendo? Se detuvo en seco y pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Darcy. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos.

— Dime tú, querida, eres la que sugirió venir a aquí.— respondió. Realmente la muchacha se había tomado en serio lo del compromiso, al manifestar su deseo de alejarse de la multitud. Pero si eso no era lo que estaba buscando, ¿Que querría?

La chica lo miró y lo comprendió de inmediato, como si no supiera. Lo tomó de las manos para apartárselas de la cintura- Si, ¡pero no para esto!- le sorprendía que pensara que conociéndolo hacía tan poco tiempo y luego de enterarse de que pretendía desposarla esa misma noche ya querría llevárselo a lo "privado".

Bueno, a Thor ni le conoces tanto...

A callar. Darcy se apartó de él y bajó la mirada curiosa (¿y algo disgustada?) de este. La muchacha arrugó la nariz— ¿Qué ha sido todo esto?— dijo, alzando la mano y moviendo el dedo anular.

Tomó la mano de la muchacha y la levantó para examinarla mejor — Parece ser una sortija de compromiso— respondió sarcásticamente. ¿Es que no lo entendía? Iban a casarse y no había vuelta atrás. Tampoco era que ella pudiera negarse. Vio en el rostro de la chica una expresión que claramente le indicaba que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, sino una más seria.

Darcy rodó los ojos — Deberían darte un premio por usar tan bien el sarcasmo— comentó, de forma irónica. Echó el brazo hacia atrás deshaciéndose de su agarre. El que evitara la pregunta la ponía de malas.— ¿Por qué conmigo, Loki? Soy una mortal, midgardiana, no hay nada que tenga en lo que estas... diosas no me superen.

Suspiró, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿No podía dejar todo así y ya?— Exacto, ¿por qué no darte la posibilidad de ser algo más? Al menos, serás reina— alzó la ceja.— Además, ya conozco a todas las damas de por aquí y ninguna se ajusta a mis preferencias— agregó. Esa chica era demasiado retorcida, siempre lo agobiaba con preguntas que generalmente eran difíciles de responder.

—Yo, es que...— Ay, que tierno. Se quedaba sin palabras... Si, claro, se retractó. La chica nunca cerraba la bocota.— ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!— Darcy se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras.— ¡Y me has dejado como una estúpida, más si cabe! ¿Y si me rehuso? ¡Y no quiero ser tu reina!—- trataba de modular el volúmen de su voz para no gritar, aunque dudaba que la escucharan.

Loki no pudo evitar reír —Es cierto, pero al menos es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr— respondió a lo primero. Así que ahora le decía que no quería convertirse en su reina. No parecía pensar eso minutos antes cuando la había besado. Mujeres, ellas, y su estúpido orgullo.

Dio un paso hacia ella y tomándola de la cintura la atrajo hacia él. Perecía un pequeño ratoncito acorralado entre sus brazos. Con la otra mano, acarició su mejilla y le levantó el mentón., obligándola a mirarlo de frente.— ¿Está segura que no quiere, milady?— preguntó seductoramente. ¿Podría negárselo mirándolo a los ojos? Él era un dios, sabía que debajo de esa rebeldía, algo parecía sentir la mortal. Le pareció más conveniente tratarla amablemente antes que reaccionar de forma violenta.

Darcy sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Tenerlo tan cerca era un infierno. Porque por más loco bipolar que fuera el dios era guapísimo. Y con su voz aterciopelada... Lo miró a los ojos y pasó saliva. Tenía que negarse, iba más allá de atracción, estaría atada a un hombre que no quería en un mundo que no era el suyo.

— No— susurró. Él se acercó más a ella, podía sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Si cualquiera los viera pensaría que no eran más que un par de enamorados. Loki hizo señas de haberla oído, por lo que se aclaró la garganta— . .reina. No voy a casarme contigo— la voz le flanqueó un poco al final, pero intentó disimularlo.

— Mmm...— aún sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros— me temo que esa opción no está en la lista.— Loki notaba lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo a la midgardiana soportar la situación. Ya casi, estaba tan cerca de tenerla como quería.

Miró pensativo al cielo, repleto de estrellas. Amplio y refulgente. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle a continuación. Debían ser precisas. Suspiró teatralmente.- No te preocupes, tendrás mucho tiempo para acostumbrarte.- respondió clavando la mirada nuevamente en ella, tuteándola por primera vez.

Darcy agitó la cabeza. — No tengo mucho tiempo, acabaré muriendo antes de llegar los noventa años. Y para ustedes eso es un suspiro— dijo, intentando hacer que entrara en razón. Él parecía no escucharla, concentrado observándola. Darcy tuvo ganas de darle un golpe para que le dirigiera algo (preferiblemente: bueno, no te preocupes, todo se suspende) ¿Tener de marido al dios del engaño? No sonaba confiable. Era como una pesadilla, primero su tierra, y luego un matrimonio concertado. Si hubiese sido una locura suya en las vegas no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo, pero esto era diferente. —Loki, no seremos felices. Es una men...—

Antes de que Darcy terminara la frase Loki la atrajo hacia si. Pensó que iba a golpearla, pero en vez de eso depositó un suave beso en los labios que la dejó atónita. —Cállate de una vez— volvió a besarla —E intenta. Tan solo eso— ahora si, el beso fue profundo y real, no un simple roce. Y para su sorpresa, Darcy respondió.

* * *

**Lo** prometido es deuda, así que he aquí otro capítulo. Gracias por seguir el fic, y por cada review alentador. Siempre son bienvenidas sus críticas y/o sugerencias; en serio, lo apreciamos muchísimo. Siempre esperamos no defraudarlos y dar con sus expectativas. ¡Pero no desesperen que aún nos queda mucho de este fic! Gracias de nuevo, y todos los que lo lean dejen un bonito review, que nos encanta saber que opinan sobre cada capítulo.

• Linnet.


	12. C11: Hurricane

**Disclaimer**: Thor no es mío, blabla, todos los derechos a Marvel y Disney, por si se ponen quisquillosos.

**Collab** **w/**: Linnet Lovelace.

**B**.**S**.**O recomendada**: Hurricane — 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Link**: watch?v=mdJDPepGOAM

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: HURRICANE**

_''Tell me would you kill to save your life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?''_

Sif caminó con paso firme y apresurado. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Loki, lo que había llegado a sus oídos escapaba de lo racional. Se dirigía a la sala del Trono, la cual ocupaba la mayoría del tiempo... Ocupaba.

No entendía que era lo que andaba mal, pero las cosas en poco tiempo se habían vuelto una locura. Desde el compromiso, había visto a Darcy un par de veces, pero desde lejos. Por lo que veía, se llevaba mejor con Loki, algo que la asustaba. ¿Podría el dios del engaño haberse ganado la confianza ciega de la chica? Sif temía que la estuviese utilizando para algún propósito no muy decoroso.

Las cosas con Thor no iban mejor. En realidad, empeoraron desde esa noche. Usualmente solían bailar uno o dos bailes, mientras se reían de Volstagg al atragantarse con la comida o de cuando Fandral aparecía un una marca roja en la mejilla. Pero esa noche no, en absoluto. La había ignorado completamente y si le habló, lo hizo con una cortesía fría.

Llegó a la puerta del salón e hizo una seña a los guardias para que entendieran que se trataba de algo urgente. Sin dudar, abrieron las hojas de metal y la dejaron pasar. Avanzó con la cabeza en alto y aunque no quería hacerlo, incó la rodilla en el suelo, llevándose el brazo derecho a la altura del corazón como una señal de respeto.

Ver aparecer a Lady Sif significaba una gran sorpresa... aunque no muy grata. La observó detenidamente mientras se inclinaba ante él. Disfrutaba cada vez que la veía hacer eso. Quizás porque sabía que la guerrera lo detestaba, y más aún en el trono. Pero él era su Rey, ella le debía su lealtad y respeto.

— Lady Sif... — saludó cordialmente— ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita? — preguntó alzando las cejas, con el inocente aspecto de un niño de siete años que acababa de robar una galleta. La mujer parecía tensa, como si estuviese a punto de explotar si no soltaba lo que venía a decir. A su vez, le daba curiosidad y deseaba saber que venía a comunicarle. No se recibía una amenazadora visita muy a menudo.

Sif lo miró de hito en hito, buscando la forma de expresarse sin sonar... Ah, a la mierda. Subió las escaleras al trono sin su permiso —¡Eres una bestia horrible! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Has destruido Midgard y te atreves a desposar a Lady Darcy; a saber las mentiras que le dijiste!— el vómito verbal salía de su boca inevitablemente. Eso era algo horrible, hasta para Loki. No podía creer que había destruido una raza entera. —Eres horrible, Loki. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— preguntó, sulfurada. Su cuerpo mostraba una pose desafiante, tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta que se le acomodaran las estúpidas ideas que tenía en la cabeza hueca.

Él se puso de pie bruscamente— ¡No me hables en ese tono! ¡No lo tienes permitido! — quién podría imaginar semejante atrevimiento, tal falta de respeto. Estaba atacando al Rey de Asgard, ya sea con su lenguaje, como con su desafiante e iracunda mirada.

— No metas a Darcy en esto— amenazó seriamente. No sabía por qué le importaba tanto, pero no la quería ver envuelta en ese lio. Siempre debía haber alguien que cagara las cosas. — Y ya, deja de inventar mentiras por ahí y ve a jugar con tus armitas de juguete... no voy a gastar mi tiempo contigo.— Sif sabía algo importante, algo que lo podría hundir en un profundo y oscuro pozo, y no dejarlo salir jamás. Pero era imposible ¿Cómo lo sabr..? Claro, Heimdall. La arrastrada había ido a buscarlo para investigar lo que había sucedido realmente. ¿Pero con qué fin? ¿Querría la pobre convertirse en una heroína para conquistar el corazón de Thor? Que cursi, pues no estaría enterada de los últimos chismes. Frescos, recién sacados de los rumores que recorrían los pasillos del palacio.

— ¿Qué no la meta en esto? ¡Por supuesto que no quiero meterla en esto, quiero sacarla! ¡Lo mejor que puede hacer es alejarse de ti antes de que arruines su vida, como lo hiciste con la de millones de personas!— vociferó, ciega de furia. —Te hablaré como se me antoja, porque en lo que a mí respecta, no eres Rey de nada. Si tienes el trono es porque el Padre de Todos está sumido en el Sueño de Odín. Si el viera lo que has hecho... si tan solo lo supiera, la muerte sería el castigo más leve que podría darte— las palabras de Sif rezumaban ira y odio a partes iguales. Loki la observó enfurecido, tenía tantas agallas que algún día eso acabaría por matarla. — ¿Armas de juguete? Pero por favor, ambos sabemos que soy mejor guerrera que lo tú jamás serás— bajó la voz, no quería que la interrumpieran los guardias al velar por la seguridad de su Rey. — ¡¿Qué has hecho, Loki?! ¡Has perdido la cabeza! Tú y yo sabemos que esta acusación es tan verdadera como nosotros dos—

Loki alzó una ceja, sarcástico — Exacto, tan poco verdadera como tú. Te crees una guerrera, una mujer valiente y temeraria... por favor. ¡Vives a la sombra de un hombre que jamás te querrá! Estás sola en el fondo, y te inventaste una armadura para poder proteger lo que no quieres mostrar al mundo. Nadie lo nota, pero yo puedo ver más allá de tus ojos.— se acercó mientras escupía todas esas palabras en su cara. Comenzó a reír, mientras se alejaba de nuevo. — No eres más que una mentira, Sif. Ve a buscar a tu príncipe, pero no te pongas triste si encuentras a otra compartiendo su lecho. Ningún hombre quiere compartirlo con una mujer que ni siquiera se comporta como una. — las palabras sonaban duras, pero eran crudas y reales. Y ella lo sabía tanto como él.

Sif sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero por ninguna circunstancia dejaría que Loki la viese llorar. Apretó los ojos. Era mentira, era mentira. Muchos hombres se habían sentido atraídos por su valentía y fiereza, y le importaba un carajo no ser una dama boba. —Pues de sombras habla el Rey. ¡Tú has vivido, vives y vivirás a la sombra de tu hermano, legítimo heredero al trono, amado por todos y digno hijo de Odín! ¡No eres más que una decepción!— gritó, y al voltear vio sus ojos relampaguear. No tendría que ir más lejos, pero no podía detenerse — ¡Y si todas las mujeres quieren gozar de sus atenciones eso significa que es un hombre hecho y derecho, no un bastardo como tú!— había llegado demasiado lejos. La línea de punto final se veía a kilómetros ahora que la había cruzado, pero no podía echarse atrás.

La furia antes contenida se liberó completamente al escuchar eso. No tenía sentido continuar siendo educado y diplomático. Tomó el cetro de Rey, y haciéndolo dar una perfecta voltereta en el aire, la golpeó en el pecho con él. El golpe la tomó por sorpresa, y en un segundo se vio volar por los aires y caer el piso con un golpe seco. No iba a permitirle de ninguna manera que lo insultara gratuitamente. Tampoco le daba pena atacarla, no la consideraba una mujer del todo— Zorra despreciable— murmuró para sus adentros, aunque la increíble acústica de la sala del trono hizo retumbar las palabras, que sin lugar a dudas llegaron a oídos de Lady Sif.

Sif se incorporó sobre los codos. Sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho, allí donde el cetro la había golpeado. Recuperó la respiración unos instantes y se puso de pie— Estás yendo demasiado lejos, Loki— dijo, desvainando la espada. No le temía, aunque no sabía de lo que era capaz, pero no le importaba. Prefería morir de pie antes que arrodillarse ante él. —Si de verdad buscas el bien de Asgard, renuncia al trono— siseó, poniéndose en pose— Y lucha como un hombre.

La miró divertido. Era exactamente la reacción que esperaba. Sif estaría imaginando su figura, en relatos que contarían la leyenda sobre el día en que se rebeló contra el tirano y despótico Rey, haciendo justicia. Siempre había podido sentir en ella esas ansias de gloria, camufladas con su honra y lealtad.

Caminó hacia ella, pero hasta el punto de guardar cierta distancia entre ellos— No es necesario hacer esto ahora, Sif— clavó la mirada en la guerrera, que lo observaba con deseos de arrancarle la cabeza. Estaba en guardia, posición que a Loki no le agradaba nada— Yo soy tu Rey, y siempre tendrás que arrodillarte ante mí— de alguna forma inexplicable que la joven no comprendía, sintió como sus piernas lentamente se flexionaban, sin responderle. El monarca la miraba triunfante. Si ella no se arrodillaría ante él, la obligaría a hacerlo.

Sif lo miró con odio y desprecio. Loki nunca había sido uno de ellos, siempre con esa forma extraña de incidir en los demás contra su voluntad con sus trucos— Eres un cobarde- murmuró. Su mano se abrió inevitablemente y la espada cayó con un tintineo. — Podrás hacer que me arrodille ante tí, pero jamás te serviré. Nunca— su voz era firme y contundente, nadie la haría ir a contra sus ideales. Realmente lo despreciaba, no merecía ser el Rey. Había solo un Rey, y ese era Thor.

Loki sonrió. Ya vería.

* * *

• ¡NO HAY PAREJA COMO MERLÍN/ARTURO! Es eso, no hay nada más que decir. Perdón por el retraso, pero estabamos viviendo nuestras vacaciones (y buscando a Loki debajo de las piedras...) Actualizaremos pronto, si, si.

**Syn & Lin.**


	13. C12: Crying Shame

**Disclaimer**: Thor no es mío, blabla, todos los derechos a Marvel y Disney, por si se ponen quisquillosos.

**Collab** **with**: Linnet Lovelace.

**B**.**S**.**O recomendada**: Crying Shame — Muse.

**Link**: /watch?v=lw9aaWnWlt8

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: CRYING SHAME.**

_''Yeah, it's crying shame  
When it us to blame  
We'll never feel the same''_

Se sentía tan avergonzada. En su mente desfilaron cientos de imágenes sobre lo que podría -debía, mejor dicho- haber hecho. Se había dejado vencer tan pronto. Caminó apresuradamente hasta el comedor, donde seguramente se encontrarían los Tres Guerreros. Para Volstagg, el almuerzo duraba horas, y ellos nunca se separaban, eran un combo. Quizás ella los podría convencer de ir a entrenar o algo por el estilo. No le apetecía quedarse sola, entregarse al llanto... quería descargar todo su enojo de la manera que mejor conocía.

Cuando entró en el gran salón, efectivamente los encontró al rededor de la mesa. Lo único que le sorprendió fue encontrar a Thor con ellos. Estaba hablando con Fandral. Se acercó sigilosamente. No quería que notaran su presencia. Tampoco quería interrumpirlos, lo mejor era pasar desapercibida.

Parecían bastante concentrados en su conversación, por que no notaron su presencia. —Vamos— dijo Fandral, alzando las cejas —¿Cómo te lo pasaste la otra noche?— Thor alzó la vista del trozo de carne que estaba devorando y lo miró extraño. —¿Eh? ¿Cuándo?— preguntó confundido y visiblemente incómodo.

—No te hagas el ''yo no sé'' ¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de lo de Darcy? Fue bastante obvio...— Sif se quedó callada y contuvo la respiración, ¿de qué hablaban?

Thor lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados —Eso no tendría que haber pasado, y lo sabes. Lady Darcy está prometida a mi hermano. No deberías mencionarlo nunca más, si no quieres que se corra como un rumor y el Rey caiga sobre ti— el dios del trueno sonaba extremadamente cauteloso, como si lo que hablaban no debiera salir de esa habitación. ¿Que habría hecho? —Pero si, me la pasé bien— su voz aún sonaba oscura, pero se permitió sonreír como si nada pasara.

Sif se sentó silenciosamente en uno de los asientos libres. Intentó agarrar un par de cubiertos para cortar una parte de la res que había sobre la mesa. Era una guerrera, pero aún conservaba sus modales a la hora de la comida. Había estado prestando tanta atención a la conversación que no se dio cuenta cuando empujó una copa, que cayó sobre un plato de metal, y luego rodó hasta caer al piso, provocando un estrepitoso ruido. "Mierda" pensó. Se había concentrado tanto en pasar por desapercibida que había terminado distrayéndose. Todos los presentes la miraron, dándose cuenta por primera vez de su presencia. Bueno, Hogun podría haberla notado desde el principio, pero era tan serio y callado que era lo mismo.

Incluso Thor tuvo el valor para mirarla a los ojos. Sabía exactamente que ella había escuchado la conversación. Y peor aún, que la había entendido. El solo hecho de pensar que él se había revolcado con esa midgadiana... pero no, no podía ser infantil y odiarla por eso. Cualquier mujer, de cualquiera de los nueve mundos, podría sentirse atraída hacía Thor. Y no es que él se hubiese negado. Hasta acababa de admitir que se lo había pasado bien.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Y no era por el golpe que le había propinado Loki antes. No, era un dolor más interno. Como si lo sintiera grabado en su alma. Estaba dolida, si. El Rey podría ser el dios del engaño, ¿pero habría estado en lo cierto? Quizás Thor nunca se sentiría atraído por ella. Aunque ella lo amara, como lo había hecho desde que eran jóvenes. No solo le debía su lealtad, sino que si alguna vez ella tenía que entregarle su corazón a algún hombre, estaba segura de que le hubiera gustado que fuera a él. Pero estaba claro que para el dios del trueno no significaba nada. En ese momento, tuvo la intención de decir algo, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Había sido una estocada final, para coronar el día luego de la pelea con Loki. "Es solo un mal día, Sif" se dijo a sí misma. Entonces se pusó de pie, y se dirigió a la puerta por la que había entrado.

Thor, Fandral y Volstagg giraron a ver de donde provenía el ruido (bueno, Volstagg solo había mirado de reojo, nada de apartarse de la comida) y vieron a Sif sentada, comiendo silenciosamente. La copa rodó por el piso y sin siquiera levantarla, Sif se puso de pie y salió de la habitación a paso apuradado. No, no. No podía ser que hubiese escuchado todo. Enserio, ¿es que Fandral no podía ser más inoportuno con sus preguntas? Le dirigió una mirada enfurecido que el rubio no entedió y siguió a Sif en el camino afuera.

—¡Sif!— gritó para detenerla, pero ella ya no estaba en el corredor. Lo más probable era que hubiese ido a su habitación... no. Cuando Sif se iba, buscaba su espada y apuñalaba a un par de cosas. Esperaba que él mismo no fuese una.

No entendía por que se sentía culpable, ellos no eran nada más que muy buenos amigos. Los mejores del mundo, en realidad, y él nunca había notado algo extraño. Pero Loki parecía estar en lo cierto, y ahora se sentía como mierda. ¡Joder, había admitido que se había tirado a Darcy (por muy borracho que estuviera) y que le había gustado delante de ella! El hecho de no haberla visto no arreglaba nada.

Había herido a su querida Sif y aunque él no lo sabía, había traicionado a su hermano. Y a la memoria de su Jane. Era despreciable.

Anduvo con paso rápido, porque correr sería demasiado desesperado. Solo quería desaparecer. Estar sola y compadecerse a ella misma de sus penurias. Sabía que el había intentado seguirla, lo había escuchado gritar su nombre. Por un principio se le ocurrió ir a su habitación, pero esas cosas las hacían las doncellas desconsoladas. Ella era una guerrera; había sólo un lugar en el que se sentiría cómoda: la sala de armas.

Empuñó una de las espadas más filosas que encontró, y la calvó despiadamente en el prototipo de práctica. No lo imaginaba como a alguien en especial, echaba bronca por todos lados. Sólo era un descargo, porque no podía ir por Asgard atacando a cualquier cretino que se le cruzara. "Que lástima", pensó.

Había una persona en especial a la que le gustaría clavarle algo y no era ni Darcy ni Thor. Oyó pasos retumbando en el pasillo, pero no le prestó atención. Tampoco se escaparía, la sala era pública y no tenía por que sentirs incómoda por la presencia de alguien más. Claro que no.

Thor entró en la sala y la vió, destrozando muñecos de prácticas con su espada. Llevaba un arco colgado en la espalda y en la cintura un cinturón con dagas colgadas. Iba cabreada, podía notarlo. Cuando Sif se armaba hasta los dientes era por que tenía pensado pasar un día bastante largo allí encerrada. —Sif...— susurró, acercándose a ella. Sif lanzó una estocada al muñeco y le cortó la cabeza. —¿Qué quieres?— contestó, con tono cortante, mientras daba un golpe de mano para que de la espada saliera otra hoja.

Tragó saliva. No era muy bueno con las palabras. No sabía del todo que quería de ella, la había seguido para procurar que se encontrase bien. En realidad, pensó luego, sí había algo que quería.— Sif... ¿Qué nos sucede?— preguntó frustrado retóricamente. No soportaba la tensa relación que estaba llevando con la guerrera, con quien antes podía hablar y reir por horas. Ella era su compañera, su mejor amiga. Y ahora estaban simplemente distanciados. ¿Por qué?

— Quiero decir... nada es lo mismo...— agregó pensativo. No sabía cómo expresarse. Esta bien, él se había comportado como un completo idiota al pasar la noche con Darcy, la prometida de su hermano. Para peor, Loki le había confiado que planeaba casarse con ella antes de que sucediera; y ahora, lo comentaba fríamente frente a una chica que posiblemente tuviese fuertes sentimientos hacia él, que además era su mejor amiga desde pequeños. Sin nombrar que Darcy era la mejor amiga de la mortal de la que había estado enamorado. Genial, se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor persona del mundo.

Sif no se volteó en absoluto, se limitó a mirarlo de reojo mientras clavaba la espada en la espalda de un muñeco. Traspasó y tuvo que apoyar el pie sobre el la figura para poder recuperar el arma. —Nada. Tú eres el que se ha estado comportando como un completo imbécil— dijo, impasible. Sabía que era una pregunta interna, pero la contestó de todo modos. Sif era de las que iban de frente, y no le apetecía quedarse callada.

Dejó la espada apoyada sobre los ganchos de la pared y recogió un carcaj, colgándolo en su espalda. Se desplazó hasta la zona de blancos para practicar la puntería, ignorándolo. Le dolía muchísimo, y más le dolía que le dijese que nada era como antes. ¿Cómo antes? Si no hubiese dejado de hablarle, tal vez lo sería.

Cogió una flecha y cargó el arco. Apuntó y tensó el brazo lo máximo que pudo. —¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme?— preguntó, fríamente. Soltó la cuerda y la flecha zumbó hasta clavarse cerca del centro. Mierda. Volvió a cargar el arco y se preparó, esperando la respuesta del dios.

Sif podía ser una persona muy directa y frontal. Pero aunque ella no lo admitiera, cuando algo le sucedía trataba de ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Se sonó los huesos de las manos mientras buscaba la respuesta correcta. "Verás, mi hermano me dijo que te tengo como loca, así que no supe como actuar y me acobardé" Claramente, esa era la respuesta correcta, pero por más que quisiera, no podía decirla en voz alta.

— Yo... no lo sé, Sif. No lo sé.— Sif lo escuchó atenta. Si había algo que diferenciara notoriamente a Thor y a Loki, era la forma de expresarse. Thor era cuidadoso, amable y sincero. En cambio Loki era agresivo, manipulador y desafiante. El dios sabía que si no se arriesgaba, la conversación nunca tendría sentido. Para no decir nada importante mejor se hubiera quedado contando cuántas costillas de cerdo se podía comer Volstagg sin detenerse. — Sif,— tenía que preguntarle. Tenía que saberlo.— ¿alguna vez has sentido algo por mí, más allá de una simple amistad?— ya está, lo había preguntado. Al parecer la pregunta la había descolocado y la flecha que lanzó falló rotundamente. Ahora solo debía esperar a que recargara el arco, y le clavara una en el medio de la frente por hacer estúpidas preguntas. Y bien que se lo merecería.

Estaba a punto de soltar la flecha cuando una pregunta la descolocó. ¡¿Qué?!

Le fallaron los dedos de la distracción y la flecha fue a parar a quien sabe donde. Bufó frustrada por el resultado de aquel tiro y cogió otra flecha más. La colocó en posición y se giró hacia él, apuntándole. —¿Quién te dijo eso?— preguntó, fría como un témpano. Su rostro era una máscara de frivolidad aparentemente irrompible, pero Thor la conocía más que eso. Sabía que de haber sido un absurdo, hubiese pegado un grito o echado a reír. Tal vez estaba muy enfada para algo de eso y tan solo era una señal confusa... La miró a los ojos, con la flecha apuntándole. Sabía bien que nunca le dispararía, pero por un segundo deseó que lo hiciera, a ver si se le despejaban las ideas.

—¿Y bien?— le apuró Sif, alzando una ceja. Mataría a Loki. Lo encontraría y le cortaría la cabeza de un mandoble, y luego la pondría en el cetro para que todo aquél que entrara a la sala de armas viera lo que Sif podía hacer si intentaban joderle la vida. Cabrón, imbécil.

Hasta el más mínmo movimiento de cabellos de Sif, en su actitud, le indicó que estaba en lo cierto. Se sintió repentinamente mal. Había sido un estúpido; en mil años nunca lo había notado. Tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo. — Nadie, yo mismo me he dado cuenta.— mintió. No podía delatar a su hermano, ya bastante le estaba cagando la vida a todos. La flecha apuntaba a su cabeza, pero sabía que ella no sería capaz de dispararla. Bajó la cabeza. — Siento lo de Darcy, realmente. Fue solo un accidente— tantas disculpas deberían estar comenzando a fastidiar a la diosa, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Sif frunció el ceño sin bajar el arco. Eso era una mentira. Thor no era idiota, pero ella tenía entendido que no era nada obvia y el rubio no era de lo más perspicaz en estos asuntos —No me mientas— siseó, clavándole la mirada. Tensó aún más la cuerda del arco, amenazante. —Loki te metió esa idea en la cabeza, ¿verdad?— era una cuasi afirmación, Sif no necesitaba que lo confirmara. Era demasiado obvio.

— ¡Deja de disculparte! ¿Por qué debería importarme con quién te revuelcas? No es mi asunto— alzó el mentón orgullosa, no queriendo dar el brazo a torcer y sin que le temblara la voz, pero flaqueando levemente. Quería demostrar dureza y que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero se le rompía el corazón a cada palabra.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó el arco de las manos, para tirarlo lejos. También le arrancó el carcaj. Por una sola vez, estaba completamente seguro de que Loki no le había metido ninguna idea en la cabeza. Tan solo lo había hecho darse cuenta de aquello que parecía invisible a sus ojos.

Thor la tomó de los brazos delicadamente y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. — No, Sif. Mírame, y dime la verdad. Sé que hay algo. Niégamelo. Niégaselo al hijo de Odín, en su cara— ella era una mujer de honor y palabra. Estaba casi seguro que no traicionaría sus convicciones, ya que no podría mentirle a los ojos a quien debía ser legítimamente su Rey (aunque hubiera dejado el trono a su hermano). Le debía lealtad, y por consiguiente, sinceridad. Mentirle significaría una ofensa.

Sif lo miró con furia y estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero se quedó callada. Intentó apartar la vista, pero Thor persistió y posó sus ojos en los suyos. Era cierto, no podía negárselo al hijo de Odín. Y oh, ¡quien más que ella deseaba que fuese Rey, para no tener que rendirle pleitesía a un rey falso como lo era Loki! No podía mentirle, pero decirle la verdad... Sintió el escozor en los ojos, al menos al no preguntárselo podía sentirse despechada, pero conservar su orgullo. Ahora no. —Nada volverá a ser como antes, después de esto— murmuró, negando con la cabeza. Acarició la mano del dios que le sostenía el mentón para no dejarla apartar la vista y se la tomó. —Si— cerró los ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro muy a su pesar. —Lo he sentido, Thor— no le quedaba más que admitirlo, no tenía salida. Y lo que más la hacía sufrir era el hecho de que no podría volver atrás. ¡Maldita sea!

Cada una de las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Sif le partían el corazón. La había hecho confesarlo, porque deseaba saber la verdad. Pero no sabría jamás cuanto le habría costado a ella admitirlo. Verla así, vulnerable por primera vez en cientos de años, lo hizo sentir culpable.

El la quería demasiado. Aún no sabía si la amaba como ella a él, pero era una de las personas a quien más quería en el mundo. La rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, como si de esa forma evitara que se rompiese en pedazos. No podía hacer más que consolarla, porque no sabía que contestar. Ya todo estaba claro, ¿pero ahora qué? Le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente. — Tienes razón, Sif. No será lo mismo. Pero no tiene por qué serlo para peor— ni siquiera controlaba las palabras que salían de su boca, pero sentía la necesidad de cortar el incómodo silencio que se había generado.

Sif se sintió como una muñeca rota, y los brazos de Thor trataban de recomponerla. No quería que la abrazara por lástima, no quería que la consolara por no perder a su amiga, para no sentirse culpable. Siguió llorando en silencio, tratando de contener las lágrimas en vano. Intentó mantenerse apartada de Thor inclusive en el abrazo, tocarlo habiéndose mostrado tan débil la hacía sentir una estúpida. Sintió como el dios la apretaba más contra él si cabía y dejó de resistirse. Lo rodeó con los brazos y enterró la cabeza en su pecho.

Al alzarla, Thor la besó en la frente. —¿Qué...?— la voz se le entrecortó por las lágrimas. No había forma de que las cosas fueran hacia mejor puerto. Ya no compartirían carcajadas cada vez que empataban en el campo de batalla y caían el uno sobre el otro, no se reirían de Fandral siendo rechazado. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar y aún se sorprendía. Quizás, no volverían a hacer ciertas cosas, y ante ciertas acciones las reacciones no serían las mismas, pero no tenían por qué distanciarse. Al menos él no lo veía así. No quería perderla. No quería alejarse de ella.

—Me refiero a... bueno, ¿seguimos siendo nosotros verdad? No podemos separarnos, y alejarnos y ya. No quiero— murmuró. Hablar se hacía cada vez más difícil. Era la primera vez que se vía envuelto en una situación como esa, y no le agradaba nada. El quería tener a su Sif, y ya. Pero ella era siempre tan orgullosa y obstinada.

Sif se separó de Thor y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de las manos. — Bien sabe que me encantaría que todo volviera a su curso— recogió el carcaj y el arco para ponerlos en su lugar— Pero... necesito tiempo para aclararme— se pasó una mano por el cabello— ¿Cómo volveremos a luchar juntos? ¿A reír? La sombra de este día lo opacará todo— se mordió el labio inferior al volver a pararse frente a él. Le pedía perdón con la mirada, por no contener lo que le había pasado, por arruinar todo. Necesitaba pensar y olvidarse.

Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano y le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.— Tienes toda la razón— dijo en un suspiro. No podía mentirle diciéndole que la amaba profundamente ni mucho menos. Ella no se lo merecía. En el fondo, siempre le había atraído su actitud, tan diferente a la de las demás. Confiaba en ella, y había que admitir que era muy bella. Pero no sabía si la amaba verdaderamente. No quería herirla— Sif, te mereces algo mejor— él era un estúpido que no tenía en claro lo que quería. Lo había tenido todo, y aún podía tenerlo. Era el Dios del Trueno, el hijo de Odín... pero no merecía a una mujer como Sif a su lado. Ella era demasiado para él.

¿Algo mejor? El sería lo mejor para ella. Si tan solo la quisiera una tercera parte de lo que ella lo quería a él... ¡Sif! Se reprendió a ella misma. Decía que quería olvidarlo y pensaba en puras tonterías.— Thor...— él la miró expectante, esperando que no le dijera algo que lo hiciera sentirse peor de lo que ya lo hacía. Sif no era así, jamás le diría algo retorcido. La conocía tanto y tan poco. La muchacha se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.— Tú deberías ser el Rey— le susurró al oido para luego pasar junto a él hacia la salida.

* * *

• Y nos vamos poniendo a tono. Solo queremos deciros que tenemos... ¡110.000 palabras escritas! Así que hay The Catalyst para rato. Y si todo va bien, os daremos una sorpresita. Actualizaremos pronto, si, si, y los reviews ayudan mucho.

**Syn & Lin.**


End file.
